Icy Desires
by ElsaWinters
Summary: "He has resisted Temptation for Years, A stone cold warrior whose frozen heart refuses to thaw-Until her.." [Warning contains swearing, a bit violence and sexual stuff]
1. Prologue

❅ Prologue ❅

_**E L S A**_

Elsa sighed as she heard giggles just outside her room for the hundredth time, as she wrote her journal for today. Her journal consisted of her adventures, her thoughts and her pain. It was one of the most treasured things she protected with her life, because this journal was everything to her. It knew all of her secrets and pains. Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock on the door followed by another giggle.

She knew who it was just from the sound, and this made her roll her eyes. "Elsa? May we come in?" She heard her sister Anna said. Elsa sighed for the second time and closed her journal, opened her drawer and stuffed it in, hoping no one can find it. She cleared her throat before answering, "Yes, you may." She replied.

Anna barged inside with a loud noise which made Elsa jump in surprise, but quickly composed herself. "What do you want, Anna?" She asked her. Anna, however, just smiled at her sister and turned her head back at the opened door. "You can come in, Kristoff!" She exclaimed, excitement filled in her voice as Kristoff walked in the room.

Elsa turned to Kristoff and arched an eyebrow at him. She blinked and looked at Anna, confusion shown on her blue eyes. "What's going on?" She asked and crossed her arms at the two of them. Anna beamed and clasped both of her hands. "We would like to ask your permission!" She exclaimed once again and turned to Kristoff and held his hand.

Elsa furrowed her eyebrows as she stared at the duo. "About what?" She asked again and this time, she was listening intently and leaned in closer. Kristoff smiled and held Anna's hands, turned to Elsa and said, "We were planning on a vacation. Just to relax and stuffs, you know? We'd like to go to Corona, if that's okay with you?" He hesitantly asked.

She was taken aback that Kristoff was the one who answered instead of Anna. Elsa continued to stare back and forth at them and sighed. She scrunched her eyebrows and looked at Anna. "Please, Elsa. If you want, you can come with us! You really need the relaxation and Corona is the best place to go! And at the same time, we can visit our cousin, Rapunzel. So, what do you say?" Anna explained to her sister and waited for her answer.

Elsa, however, wasn't comfortable with the thought of leaving Arendelle alone. She was the queen, of course. Who would look after Arendelle without her? As much as she wants to relax and visit her cousin, she had to stay. She needed to stay. Everyone was depending on her so she had to do her duties, responsibly and wisely.

She sighed and shook her head. "I'm sorry Anna but I can't. You and Kristoff go, I'll just stay and look after the kingdom and wait for your return." She said and looked down at the carpet below her feet. Anna's face fell as she heard her words. "But, Elsa.." She whispered and let go of Kristoff's hand. Elsa looked up and forced a smile on her face. "I-it's okay.. You guys go and enjoy yourselves. Don't think of me as a burden Anna, please."

As soon as she said those words, she felt something prick her heart. Elsa quickly shook it off and stared at them with a small smile on her face. Anna, seemed to understand her sister's situation and only nodded, "Okay Elsa. We'll be leaving tomorrow." She said her voice raspy and quickly grabbed Kristoff's hand. "Well, we better go and pack." And without another word, she dragged Kristoff out of Elsa's room with heavy footsteps and closed the door behind them.

Elsa tried to blink the tears away as soon as they were gone. This was her problem. She had no one. Unlike Anna, she had Kristoff and Elsa knew that sooner or later, they were going to get married, which left her with no one. She felt a heavy weight on her shoulders as she swallowed the lump on her throat.

_There has got to be someone out there for me. _She thought as she watched the snow fall outside her window.

_My name is Elsa and this is my story._

…

_**J A C K**_

"It's not working out, Jack."

Jack froze as he heard the words he dreaded, escaped her lips. He furrowed his eyebrows and stepped closer to her. "W-what do you mean?" He stuttered. He hoped that he only heard wrong and shook it off. Jack looked at her, anticipation shown on his blue eyes.

Tooth, however, only looked down at the ground. She avoided eye contact with Jack, for she knew that her words will only hurt him even more. "I'm so sorry, Jack." She whispered and closed her eyes for a brief moment, waited for Jack to yell at her. However, she received nothing. Not, neither a single word nor a sound. Tooth looked up at him to find tears threatening to fall on his eyes.

"What?" He whispered, barely audible but she heard him clear. "No, this can't be happening.." He said and blinked his tears away before they fall on his face. He tugged his silver hair with his hands and looked down. "This can't be happening, again." Anger rushed through his veins as he continued to tug on his hair.

"Jack, please-"

"No! Shut up!" He yelled as he punched a nearby wall, feeling it crack under his fist. Blood started to ooze out of his clenched fist as he continued to punch the wall, mercilessly. "Jack, stop!" Tooth yelled, but Jack blocked her protests as he punched the wall, continuously until he felt all his anger disappeared.

He dropped his bloody fists as he breath heavily. Jack clenched his jaw as he felt blood dripping from his fists to the cold ground, forming crimson dots. Tooth watched in horror as he continued to take deep breathes and looked up at her. "What did I do wrong?" He whispered and his voice cracked at the end as he swallowed the lump on his throat.

"Jack, it's not you-"

"Don't give me that shit!" He screamed and punched the wall again, making Tooth flinched. "I've heard enough of that in my life.." He continued as he removed his fist on the wall, feeling the pain coursed through out his body. However, he ignored the antagonizing pain and continued to stare at her. "Please. Just tell me."

Tooth looked away with guilty eyes and gulped. Jack narrowed his eyes at her as she continued to fiddle with her fingers. An idea came to his mind and his eyes widen in shock. He gasped as he covered his mouth with his bloody hand. Jack pointed an accused finger on her. "There's someone else, isn't it?"

Her eyes widen and looked up at Jack, even guiltier. He saw Tooth's guilty eyes and immediately, anger rushed through his veins. He removed his hand from his mouth and fought the urge to punch the wall again. Jack furrowed his eyebrows as he watched Tooth, anger and confusion shown on his blue eyes. "Who is it?" He asked her.

"Who the fuck is it?!" He yelled once again and closed his eyes, trying to calm himself before he can do something unacceptable. Tooth flinched at Jack's voice and replied shakily, "Y-you don't need to know, Jack. Just please, calm down."

"How the fuck can I calm down, when the girl that I love is in love with someone else? I thought you knew me, Tooth. I thought you were the one." Jack chuckled and turned away from her. "But, I guess I was wrong." He continued.

"I'm so sorry, Jack. I hope you can forgive me. It's for the best." She said and felt tears build up on her purple eyes. "Just leave, Tooth." He snapped at her and faced his back on her. Tooth sighed and walked away from him, leaving Jack alone in the open forest.

Jack heard Tooth's footsteps slowly fading. As soon as he heard her footsteps disappeared, he looked up at the bright moon, sadness and longing shown on his eyes. "Why?" He whispered to the cold night air and looked down at his bloody hands. He quickly went to the river beside him and washed his hands.

When his hands were finally blood-free, he felt his hands sting and flinched. He sighed as he continued to stare at the bruise that was starting to form on his hand. _'North is going to be pretty mad when he sees this..'_ He thought bitterly to himself and looked up at the moon again.

'_There has to be someone out there for me..' _He thought and quickly shook his head at the silly thought. '_No, face it Jack. You're all alone.' _

_Fuck, love._

_My name is Jack Frost and this is my story._

**At the bottom of every frozen heart, there is a drop or two of love.**

…

**[a/n] hey! :D I'm super excited for this! I hope you are too! ^^ and wow! What a long prologue I got there! xD So, yeah. This is more like a back-story for the two of them :) Thank you for reading and I really hope you comment, vote or share this to all the Jelsa fans out there! :D Y'all are fab, alright?**

**~ElsaW. **


	2. Please, help me

❅Chapter One ❅

"Look, Anna, I don't really care what dress you're going to wear! You look lovely in everything, alright?" Elsa exclaimed as she held the rose dress in her hands. They've been arguing about what dress Anna is going to wear to Corona. One by one, Anna threw her dresses out of her closet for Elsa to pick. "C'mon Elsa! I need to look my very best when I see our cousin! So go pick something that looks pretty." Anna said and turned to Elsa with a smile on her face.

Elsa sighed and rolled her eyes at her sister's behavior, she then continued to look for the 'perfect' dress. "Honestly, Anna. You already look beautiful in that dress." She said and shook her head at Anna, who was busy examining her dress. "No, way. This is what I always wear, Elsa!" Anna exclaimed and laughed. Elsa rolled her eyes again at her sister and faced her back on her.

After looking through various dresses, Elsa smiled at what she saw underneath Anna's pink dress. She grabbed it gently and held it in her hands. "How about this?" She asked and faced her sister, with a red dress in her hands. Anna pursed her lips and put her hand under her chin, examining the red dress. She beamed and nodded excitedly. "Yes! That's perfect!"

Elsa let out an exasperated sigh as Anna finally found her 'perfect' dress. "Finally.." She muttered under her breath, as Anna grabbed the red dress from her hands and walked to the mirror. "Oh my! Elsa, this is so beautiful! You're really good at picking dresses!" Anna said and continued to look at herself in the mirror with the red dress in front of her. Elsa shrugged and rubbed her arms, not use to the warmth inside her sister's room.

"Punzie is going to be thrilled!"

"Yeah, I'm sure she will."

Anna turned to her sister, with scrunched up eyebrows and a grim line on her mouth. She dropped the red dress to her bed and walked to her sister. Anna forced a smile on her face and tapped Elsa's shoulder. "Are you sure you're not going to go? I'm sure the kingdom can take care of itself right?" She said, in an attempt to make her sister smile.

Elsa looked down, avoiding her sister's gaze. She slowly shook her head and clenched her fists. "Anna, how many times do I have to tell you? I-I'm alright, okay? Please, just go and enjoy yourselves. And besides, I have this new book that just got delivered yesterday! I'm excited to read it!" She said, looked up at her sister and gave her a small smile.

Anna furrowed her eyebrows at her sister and tightened her hold on her shoulder. "I know you're not alright, Elsa. I can see it in your eyes, don't lie to me." She said and removed her hand from her shoulder. "I know you're feeling lonely. Don't worry, though. I believe that there's someone out there for you. Just trust me, okay?" She continued and wrapped her arms around her sister's body.

Elsa nodded and hugged her back, burying her face on her sister's neck. "O-okay.." She replied and fought let out a sob. She sighed and pulled away from the hug with a smile on her face. "And please don't worry about me while you're on vacation, alright? I don't want to be the one to ruin your fun." She said and winked at her sister.

Anna felt heat rose to her cheeks at her sister's words and chuckled. "W-what are you talking about, E-Elsa? Aha, you must be going crazy!" She stuttered and waved her off. Elsa, however, knew better and rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. You and Kristoff are probably going to-"

Anna acted quickly and covered her sister's mouth. "Sssh! He might hear you!" She whispered through gritted teeth. Elsa chuckled through her sister's hand and mumbled, "Anna! Get your dirty hand of my mouth." Her voice came out muffled and Anna gave Elsa a confused face. Elsa licked her sister's palm and Anna quickly removed it from Elsa's mouth. "Ewww Elsa!" She exclaimed and rubbed her palm on her dress, wanting to remove the saliva from her palm.

Elsa chuckled and let out her tongue at her sister. Anna rolled her eyes at Elsa's childish behavior. "Stop acting like a child." She mumbled and luckily, Elsa heard her. "Look, who's talking!" Elsa exclaimed and crossed her arms. Anna put out her tongue at her and chuckled.

Suddenly, they heard a knock from Anna's door and snapped their heads towards the noise. "Who is it?" Anna asked as she arranged her dresses back to her closet. "Um, Anna? It's Kristoff! Is Elsa in here?" She heard him say and looked at Elsa. "Uhh, yeah! She's here! Why?" Anna said and continued to look at Elsa.

"Well, apparently, some guy wants to talk to her. He said it's very important." Kristoff explained. "Um, can I come in?" Anna arched an eyebrow at her sister and waited for her approval. Elsa sighed and walked to the door. She opened the door and let Kristoff in. "Anna, I have to go. I'll leave you two alone and remember, it's too early for you guys to do that." She said and winked at her sister, whose face was as red as a tomato.

Elsa quickly closed the door before Anna could throw a pillow at her. "ELSA!" She heard her sister shrieked and chuckled. She shook her head and walked to the hallways, to find the guy who wanted to talk to her. She found him in the hallways, waiting for her. It was one of the castle staff.

"You're majesty!" He exclaimed and bowed down. Elsa nodded at him and gestured for him to speak. "What is it that you seek?" She said, a hard line formed on her mouth as she waited for his answer. The guy gulped and nodded, "Y-yes, your majesty. The people had been wondering if we are going to be having a king or not." He said, authority laced in his voice as he stared at the queen.

Elsa was taken aback but quickly recovered. She cleared her throat and took a deep breath, "No. We won't be having a king. I can take care of Arendelle on my own without any help." She stated. The castle staff shook his head and gazed down, "I know you can fully take care of the kingdom, your majesty. And I understand that you don't need a man in your life." Something pricked in her heart at his words but quickly composed herself. "But the people need a king, your highness. Now is not the time to act selfish. Forgive me for my words, but I'm only doing what's best for the kingdom and to you, your majesty."

She furrowed her eyebrows and clasped her hands. "Well, then. I'll think about it. Just give me some time, please." She said and fiddled her fingers. The castle staff only nodded, bowed down and walked away without another word.

As soon as she saw his shadow disappeared, she looked up at the portrait beside her. It was a covered picture of her mother and father. She leaned in closer and touched the black fabric, which separated her fingers and the picture. Elsa grabbed the end of the fabric and opened it, revealing an old painting of her parents.

She sighed as she stared at them; they seemed to be happy in this picture. She gently placed her finger on the painting, dragging her fingers on the picture. She then removed her finger from the painting and looked at it, to reveal brown dusts placed on her finger. Elsa rubbed her fingers on her dress and stared back at the painting. She sighed and whispered, "What am I going to do?"

Elsa kept staring at the painting and furrowed her eyebrows. "Please, help me." She whispered once again before she closed the painting with black fabric. She shook her head and walked away with a heavy heart.

"**If they love you to death, never die on them."**

…

**[a/n] hey ho! :) how are you guys? I hope you are enjoying this story! Please vote and comment and be a fan! *_* that'd be awesome! So, um, bye.**

**~ElsaW.**


	3. This is no good

❅Chapter Two ❅

He sighed as he watched the children play in the white snow, with smiles plastered on their adorable faces. He furrowed his eyebrows as one of them started to throw snowballs at each other. Jack dropped his gaze and sighed. It had been a while since he played those silly games with children, seeing those bright smiles and warm laughs could always put a smile on his face but right now, he felt nothing.

During the past few days, Jack had never felt so numb in his entire three-hundred years. I mean, he would smile once in a while but it was all fake. An act. His fake smile was his mask, to hide all the pain he's been feeling without them knowing. But eventually, he got tired of faking and showed his true self. His dark side.

"Hey! Isn't that Jack Frost?" He looked up at them, when he heard someone called his name. A boy with dark hair and blue eyes stared at him, with wide eyes and mouth slightly open. "Hey! It is him!" And soon enough, a crowd of children were already surrounding him. He mentally smacked himself for not finding a proper hide out. "Jack! Can you play with us?"

He looked down at one of the children asked and grabbed his hoodie, which made Jack lower his head at them. "C'mon! Please!" They begged and kept grabbing his blue hoodie. Jack shook his head and pulled away from their grip. "Sorry, kids. I'm not in the mood today." He replied, grabbed his staff and quickly flew away with the help of the wind, before one of them grabs his jacket again.

He closed his eyes, as the wind blew on his pale face. He sighed in content at the peaceful silence that engulfed him. Jack opened his eyes and stared down, enjoying the wonderful sight as a small smile crept to his lips. Houses, in various sizes came to view and children playing snow under the gloomy sky greeted him from above. This is what he loved about flying. The beautiful sight and the silence it brought always made Jack relax and at peace.

Jack gazed up at the grey sky as snow gently fell on his hair. He sighed once more as the snow fell on his pale face, every second passing; more snow fell on the ground. Jack furrowed his eyebrows as the memory of Tooth flashed through his mind.

"_Jack, it's not you-"_

"_Don't give me that, shit!"_

"_I'm so sorry, Jack."_

"_Leave."_

He shook his head at the painful memory and tried to focus on the present. What did he do wrong? He loved her dearly and truthfully. Didn't she love him too? Was that all a lie to her? He felt something stab his chest at the thought and shook his head again.

Jack flew faster to avoid the flashbacks on his head. Everything beside him became a blur as the wind took him to some place, to forget. He closed his eyes as he let the wind take him, remembering all the pain that he had been feeling the past few days.

"_You're not good enough for me, Jack."_

"_I already have someone."_

"_I love him, more."_

"_It's not working, Jack."_

"_I'm so sorry."_

"_Please understand."_

"_I love you."_

Jack groaned and opened his eyes, as a few tears sprung on his blue eyes. "This is no good.." He muttered under his breath as he came to a halt. He flew down at the unfamiliar place the wind took him. As soon as his feet touched the cold ground, he looked up at the location. It was a village full of happy people; some were dancing while some were skating on the frozen ground.

He continued to look around the village with interest and amusement shown on his eyes. Jack stared at the children who were playing snowball fights. After a few minutes, he tore his eyes away from them and looked at the giant gate in front of him. Jack stared with wide eyes and mouth slightly open. He wanted to know what was behind the humongous gate. Curiosity filled his eyes and he flew up.

As soon as he was hovering up in the air, he stared down at the castle. His eyes widen at the beautiful building and looked down at the frozen ground. It was designed with ice and design snow. Overall, it was breath-takingly beautiful. Well, at least to Jack.

He continued to examine to castle from above when suddenly the big doors open, to reveal a lady. Jack narrowed his eyes as he stared at the girl with a red dress. She had strawberry blonde hair and she was twirling around, obviously enjoying her red dress. He couldn't see clearly from afar so he flew down slowly, in hoped that she wouldn't see him.

Jack hid behind a big rock just beside the girl. From there, he got a prefect view of her. She had freckles on her face and she had her hair in a braided bun. She was beautiful. Suddenly, the doors opened again to reveal a blonde man, with heavy bags on his arms. The man had a big body and arms, so he had no trouble carrying the bags.

"Kristoff! Finally! You're here! What took you so long?" He heard the girl say to the man, in whom he assumed is 'Kristoff.' "Sorry, Anna. The bags were a bit heavy so I got a bit trouble carrying them." Kristoff replied and dropped the bags to the ground with an exasperated sigh. "Why did you carry them? I assigned someone to bring them to the sleigh!" 'Anna' exclaimed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh, wait I forgot." Kristoff replied and scratched his head. Jack arched an eyebrow as the two kept fighting. He shook his head and looked at the sleigh that they had been talking about. It was a really polished sleigh with structured designs and snowflakes. A reindeer was in front of the sleigh with the attached rope and all.

Jack sighed and stood up. There was nothing much to do, besides playing in the snow or maybe helping North in his workshop. He decided his second option and began to hover in the air. And soon enough, he was flying above the ground and flew off to North's workshop. After Jack left, the doors opened, revealing a platinum blonde girl, with blue dress and blue eyes that matched her dress. Too bad, Jack wasn't there to see her.

"**There can be no deep disappointment, where there is no deep love."**

…

**[a/n] short chappy D: **

**~ElsaW.**

Icy Desires|| Jack


	4. I doubt that

❅Chapter Three ❅

"Did you have everything packed, Anna?" Elsa asked her sister for the second time around. Anna rolled her eyes at Elsa and sighed, "Yes, Elsa. Now stop worrying! I promise, I'll be responsible and try not to get to any trouble. Promise! And besides Kristoff is here to keep me off trouble." She said and grinned. Elsa furrowed her eyebrows and huffed, "That's what I'm worried about.." She muttered under her breathe and sighed.

"Did you say something?" Anna asked and climbed in the sleigh, grasping the wooden handle and hopped inside. "Nothing.." Elsa replied and crossed her arms. "Are you sure you don't need some assistant? I could bring some castle staff to assist you guys." She suggested and watched as Anna furrowed her eyebrows and scowled at her sister. "Elsa! This is a vacation for goodness' sake! We don't need some castle staff to help us! Kristoff can easily lift our belongings! Right, Kristoff?"

Kristoff, however, just sighed and nodded, "Yes, Anna." He replied and continued with organizing their luggage and bags. Elsa raised an eyebrow at him and shook her head, "Do you need some help Kristoff?" She asked him. He quickly shook his head at her and put up his hands in defense, "No, it's alright. I can handle it." Elsa nodded and turned to Anna. "See? What'd I tell you?" Anna said and beamed at her sister.

Elsa rolled her eyes at Anna's obliviousness and placed her hands on her hips. "How long are you going to stay in Corona again?" She asked and waited in anticipation. Anna shrugged and put her hand under chin, "Hmm, well I guess a few weeks." Elsa's eyes widen at her answer and arched an eyebrow at her, "Weeks?" She questioned and bit her lip.

Anna nodded and smiled, "Yup! Weeks!" Elsa groaned and shook her head. "Anna, no! I can't survive that long without you guys! I'll probably go insane by the time you guys get back!" She exclaimed and huffed. Anna's mouth opened slightly, she crossed her arms over her chest and pondered. After she pondered, she furrowed her eyebrows and pouted. "But Elsa! This is a once in a lifetime opportunity! I rarely get any vacations!" Elsa rolled her eyes at her sister's hysterical actions and sighed.

"Alright.." She said and groaned. This is going to be a long month. Anna grinned like a Cheshire cat and hugged her sister. "Thank you Elsa! I seriously love you! And besides, you told me you just got your favorite book delivered yesterday. So, either way, you won't get boring here in Arendelle. If you want, you can even go visit the townspeople! That'd be so much fun!" Anna beamed and giggled.

Elsa, however, wasn't convinced and just nodded for her sister's sake. "Uhuh, yup. So much fun." She said and forced a smile. "That's the spirit!" Anna exclaimed and wrapped her arms around her sister once more. Elsa gladly hugged her back and buried her face on Anna's neck. "I'm going to miss you." Anna whispered. Elsa nodded and whispered, "I'll miss you more."

Anna giggled and pulled away. "Kristoff! Are you ready?" She asked him and turned her body towards him. Elsa gazed down at the snowy ground and frowned, feeling the soft snow on her glass sandals. This is going to be a very long month for her, and it wasn't helping at the fact that the townspeople wanted a king. No, they _needed _a king. Why did they want a king all of a sudden? Is she not good enough for them?

Shaking her thoughts away, she diverted her attention back at her sister, who seemed to fussing around her seat while she talked to Kristoff. Elsa's eyes soften as she watched the two couple talk. She turned her head to Kristoff; all she saw was love in his brown eyes as he watched Anna. She sighed and looked at Anna, who was babbling about their trip to Corona and such.

She wished for a love like that. A guy that can look at her the way Kristoff is looking at Anna right now. Elsa blinked and gazed up at the gloomy skies. Somehow, the clouds matched her mood, dark and sad. She sighed once more, and closed her eyes for a brief moment, enjoying the snow fall on her face. She soon opened her eyes and faced the duo. Elsa took a deep breath and said, "Well, you better get going before the snow gets worse and all."

Anna stopped talking and turned her head to her sister. She nodded and shifted on her seat, "C'mon Kristoff, let's go! I want to see Corona already!" She exclaimed and gestured for him to sit down next to her. Kristoff nodded and walked to the front, grabbed the wooden bars and climbed in. He looked at Elsa and smiled, "We'll be back before you know it." He said.

"I doubt that." Elsa muttered under her breath. Anna, however, heard what her sister said and frowned. "Elsa.." She said and looked at her blue eyes, to see pain and longing. Elsa looked up at her sister, with a grim line on her mouth. Anna shook her head at her sister and said, "Never mind.." Elsa scrunched her eyebrows and fought a sigh. If only she knew her problem. Her _king _problem.

Anna nodded at Kristoff and he returned the gesture. "Let's go, Sven." He said to the reindeer. Sven nodded and began to run towards the opened gates. Elsa watched as the sleigh slowly disappeared from her sight. As soon as the sleigh was gone, she sighed and bit her lip. The feeling of loneliness engulfed her mind and she fought the urge to break in tears. She swallowed the lump on her throat and walked back inside the castle.

As soon as her foot stepped on the carpeted floor, she heard the doors behind her closed. She continued to walk on the hallway, until she reached her room. Elsa stopped in front of the door of her room. She admired the blue designs that were carved on her wooden door as she placed her hand on it, tracing every detail with her point finger. Elsa pursed her lips in a tight line and blinked.

"Why did you guys have to leave?" She whispered and closed her eyes, placing her head against the wooden door. "Now all I feel is hollow and empty and I don't want to feel like this. I never wanted to feel like this." She continued and placed her other hand on the door knob. Elsa opened her eyes and looked down at her feet.

"_We need a king."_

"_Never mind."_

"_You should go visit the townspeople!"_

"_Elsa.."_

"_Now is not the time to be selfish."_

"_Forgive me, your majesty."_

Shaking the voices away, she twisted the door knob and opened the door, revealing an icy room filled with ice carvings and blue. Elsa stepped in her room and closed the door behind her.

"**There's so much fear."**

…

**[a/n] hay hooo! Look out for the next chapter! Bye, I love you guys! Thanks for reading and please vote, comment, or be a fan! 3**

**~ElsaW.**


	5. Why him?

❅Chapter Four ❅

"Jack! Stop!" North yelled and dodged the ice beam that almost hit him. Jack, however, was furious and continued to throw ice at Bunnymund, who was trying to block all his ice. Anger filled Jack's veins as he continued to dodge his ice. He clenched his jaw and tightened his hold on his staff, trying to contain his anger but failed miserably. Jack threw another ice at him, aiming at Bunnymund's head, but he quickly dodged it before the ice can hit his head.

"You son of a bitch!" Jack exclaimed and kept hitting him with ice. North's workshop, however, looked like a tornado just passed by. It was filled with snow and spiky ices everywhere. The elves had to stay away from the fight or else, they might get impaled by Jack's doing. Tooth stared in horror as the two guardians kept fighting.

"My turn, mate." Bunny said with a smirk plastered on his face, as he threw his weapon at him. Jack quickly ducked his head, to avoid the flying weapon that was aimed at him. Gripping his staff, he tried to contain his anger that was boiling inside him. He took deep breathes as he burned holes on Bunny, who was breathing heavily too. Jack clenched his fists so hard, that his veins almost popped up.

"Jack, please calm down! We can settle this without fighting!" North said after Jack stopped hitting Bunny with ice and sighed. Jack closed his eyes and continued taking deep breathes, as he gripped his staff with such force. "Now, tell me the reason why you suddenly attacked Bunny." North continued and took a seat. He opened his eyes and let out a sigh, taking a stool and sat across North.

Tooth covered her mouth with her hand as she stared at Bunny. She sighed and turned to Jack, with same expression plastered on her face. When North knew Jack wasn't going to answer his question, he turned to Sandy. "Maybe you can help him." He said to the little sand man. Sandy quickly shook his head pointed a finger at Tooth.

She was taken aback at Sandy and looked at North. "W-what?" She stuttered. North arched an eyebrow at her and snapped his head towards Sandy's direction. Sandy gave him a glare and turned to look at Tooth. North furrowed his eyebrows, not understanding what Sandy meant. Then realization hit him in the head, and made his eyes widen. "Wait a minute.." He muttered under his breath and glared at Bunny.

He narrowed his eyes at him and nodded. "I knew it.." He said and stood up from his stool. North turned to look at Tooth, suspicion laced in his blue eyes. Tooth furrowed her eyebrows at him and said, "What?" She asked again, panic can be heard in her voice as she looked away from North's eyes. "I think you have something to do with this, Tooth. Tell us the truth." He said and crossed his arms over his chest.

Tooth shook her head and looked at Jack, "I don't know what you're talking about, North." She stated and quickly turned away from Jack. "Bullshit." Jack cursed under his breath and gazed up at Tooth. He narrowed his eyes at her and glared at Bunny. "Stop fucking lying, Tooth." He continued and stood up.

Bunny stepped up and glared at Jack. He returned the gesture and looked away. "Just tell us the truth, Tooth." North said softly and looked at her. Tooth shook her head again and gazed down, "I really don't know what you guys are talking about.." She trailed off and sighed. Jack pursed his lips in a thin line as he kept glaring daggers at Tooth. "I said stop lying!" He yelled and walked towards her. Bunny quickly stood between his way and glared down at him. "Back off, mate."

Jack narrowed his eyes at him and muttered, "Get the fuck out of my way." Bunny chuckled and smirked, "Or what?" He replied and crossed his arms. Jack furrowed his eyebrows and smirked, "Or I'll fucking kill you." Bunny laughed loudly and wiped a tear from his eye, "Oh really? You don't have the guts, Frost." Jack chuckled and said, "Try me."

"That's enough you two!" North exclaimed and stood between the duo, who was glaring daggers at each other. "You're too much of a coward to do that, Frost!" Bunny replied and tried to get away from North's grip. "Fucking bastard!" Jack yelled and was about to hit him with ice when Tooth stopped him. "Jack please! Stop it!" She grabbed his shoulder but he quickly shrugged her hand off.

He furrowed his eyebrows and turned to Tooth. Anger rushed through his veins as he remembered the events that occurred a few minutes ago. _'They almost fucking kissed!' _He thought bitterly and clenched his jaw. "And you!" He said to Tooth and stepped towards her. "Don't you dare, Frost!" Bunny exclaimed and struggled under North's grip. "Let me go!"

"Jack! What are you going to do?" North asked and tried to keep a firm grip on Bunny. "Something I should've done a long time ago." Jack muttered under his breath as he kept advancing toward her. Tooth, however, began to panic as Jack was mere inches away from her. She furrowed her eyebrows and stared Jack. "Jack, no." She whispered and closed her eyes.

Jack stopped walking and stood in front of Tooth, who was closing her eyes and waited for the impact. When she felt nothing hit her, she opened her eyes to see Jack had finally calmed down. His face was blank and no emotion was shown on his pale face. "Why?" He breathed out and gripped his staff. Tooth's face fell at his words and swallowed the lump on her throat. "Why him?" Jack whispered and waited for her answer.

Tooth looked away with guilty eyes and gazed down. "You could've been happy with me, Tooth." He continued and furrowed his eyebrows. "I know, Jack. I know. But, I felt happier whenever I'm with him. I'm sorry." She replied and gazed up at his blue eyes. Jack sighed and nodded. He turned away from her before he could do something he'd never done before. "Jack, are you alright?" North asked.

He released Bunny and immediately went to Jack. Bunny quickly went to Tooth and wrapped his arms around her, "Are you alright, Tooth?" He asked her. Tooth giggled and nodded, "Yup. I'm alright, don't worry." He kissed her forehead and sighed, "What did Frost do to you?" She shook her head and replied, "Nothing. We were just talking."

Jack felt something stab his heart as he listened to their conversation. He clenched his fist and swallowed the lump on his throat. He shook his head and walked away from North's workshop. As soon as he stepped out of the workshop, he whispered to the wind, "Please, take me away from here." And almost instantly, Jack was hovering above the ground and flew off with the wind.

The memory of Tooth and Bunny flashbacked in his mind,

_Jack was sitting on the stool inside North's workshop, drawing ice carvings on his staff when he heard giggles inside the other room. He arched an eyebrow at the sound but quickly shrugged it off. Jack continued making ice designs on his staff. Sandy approached him and sat beside him. _

_Jack smiled at the little man beside him. Sands were forming above Sandy's head as he pointed at the door, asking __**'What's that noise?'**_

_He just shrugged and stared at the door. Curiosity filled his thoughts and he dropped his staff on the table and made his way to the door. As he walked closer to the door, the voices became clearer to him. He furrowed his eyebrows as he heard Tooth's voice followed by Bunnymund's. Jack held the door knob on his hand and opened the door, to reveal the two of them, their faces inches away. _

_His eyes widen at the sight and anger immediately rushed through his veins. "What the fuck?" He exclaimed, which made the two of them flinch. Tooth stared at Jack, mouth slightly parted. Bunny stood up and walked towards Jack, "What do you want?" He asked him and crossed his arms. Jack's body began to shake as he ran outside of the room and grabbed his staff. As soon as his fingers touched the staff, he immediately shot ice at his direction. _

_And that's when their fight began._

"**Nothing burns like the cold."**

…

**[a/n] hey guys :) Thanks for reading this angsty chapter xD Ahaha. Enjoy! :)**

**~ElsaW.**


	6. Stop lying

Chapter Five

Elsa let out a sigh, as she watched the snow gently falling on the grounds of the kingdom. Each snowflake structured in different designs, cold as ever, as it fell on Arendelle without a sound. She closed her eyes, enjoying the blissful silence that engulfed her, as she tried to picture what it was like if she didn't have any ice powers. Things would be whole lot different and a whole lot better for everyone. She wouldn't have hit Anna with her powers when they were young, she wouldn't have covered Arendelle in eternal winter back then, she wouldn't have been feared and she wouldn't have been alone.

Elsa furrowed her eyebrows as her imagination took over her mind. She quickly shook away the taunting thoughts mentally and opened her blue eyes, to reveal a frosted window. The whole window was covered with designed snowflakes and ice. Her eyebrows shot up as she placed her finger on the glass, tracing it up with her pointed finger. It was such beauty to her eyes. Elsa stopped in mid-tracks when she heard a knock on her door.

"Who is it?" She asked, her voice came out raspy due to being quiet for a while now. "It's me, you're majesty. The castle staff. May I have a word with you, for a moment?" Elsa heard him say and she let out a sigh. She was sure that he was going to talk about the supposed 'king' she was going to marry. Furrowing her eyebrows, she removed her finger from the window and turned her back on it. She walked towards the door and held the door knob, she opened it.

He bowed down at her and looked up. He clasped his hands together and pursed his lips in a thin line, "The dukes are here, you're majesty. And also the royals requested a meeting with you, if that's okay?" He asked her in a polite manner as he waited for her response. Elsa arched an eyebrow, "Meeting? For what?" She asked and bit her lip, anxious as to why they suddenly called for a meeting at this time. The castle staff shook his head and replied, "I don't know, you're highness. They said it's urgent."

Elsa swallowed the lump that formed on her throat, as she felt her heart beat quickened. "A-Alright. I'll go, just give me a few minutes to get ready." She stuttered and fiddled with her fingers. He nodded, "Meet us at the dining hall."

She closed the door behind her and slid down the floor. She buried her face on her hands, as she thought about what would happen at the meeting. What if they forced her to marry someone she doesn't love? What if they get mad at her for being so irresponsible? What if they dethroned her and put Anna for Queen of Arendelle? No, she's too naïve for these sort of things and besides, she's not ready to become Queen yet. Shaking her thoughts away, she diverted her attention back at the window again. Elsa saw that they were still snowflakes and ice that covered it. She furrowed her eyebrows and took a deep breath, stood up and held the door knob in her hand. She was going to be strong, for Arendelle.

Taking a deep breath again, she twisted the door knob and opened it. She stepped outside and headed towards the dining hall, with much confidence bursting throughout her body. While she walking on the hallway, her heels clicked with each step she took, the window beside her suddenly busted opened. Elsa flinched as the cold wind blew against her face as she tried to close the window. Once she successfully closed the window, she sighed and walked back to the hallway.

After a few minutes, she finally reached her destination; the dining hall. Elsa inhaled a deep breath and exhaled, opening the door that separated her and the room. She opened the door and stepped inside. The once noisy hall silenced down, as soon as she started to walk towards her seat next to the castle staff. Elsa felt all eyes were on her as she pulled the chair, earning a creak and sat down.

She clasped her hands together and placed it above the table. She stared back and forth at the people who were in front of her. Elsa gulped and looked at the castle staff beside her, signaling him to start the meeting. He stood up from his seat and cleared his throat, "It seems that everyone is all present here in the dining hall on this fine cold morning. Welcome to Arendelle, dukes and royals, I hope you enjoy your stay here. But for now, let's start the meeting." He said.

"Duke Victor, you were the one who requested this meeting. Can you tell us the reason why?" The castle staff asked the duke in a polite manner as he sat down in his seat. Duke Victor, however, furrowed his eyebrows as he stared at Elsa. She felt his gaze on her as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Yes, of course." He stood up and faced the other dukes. "We are gathered here today because of me. And it's also because I want to talk with Queen Elsa, about her unacceptable behavior and lack of King in this kingdom."

Gasps and murmurs were heard as he finished explaining. Elsa furrowed her eyebrows and gazed down at her blue dress. "Silence, please!" The castle staff exclaimed and shushed everyone down. The noise silenced down as they stared at Duke Victor, waited for what he had to say. Victor snapped his head towards Elsa, a frown sketched on his face. "Do you have any explanations for this, Queen Elsa?"

Elsa, however, kept fiddling with her fingers, as a sign that she was nervous. Beads of sweat started to form on her forehead, for an ice person. She shakily stood up from her seat and took a deep breath. "I apologize for my lack of 'Kingness' here in Arendelle and for my irresponsibleness, that seemed to affect each and every one of you." She said without stuttering which surprised her. Elsa composed herself and continued, "However, as you can see, everyone in Arendelle is contented and happy. They had what they wanted and no trouble came. Isn't that enough?"

"From what I heard, the townspeople wasn't contented." A duchess interrupted. It was a duchess that Elsa didn't recognize. But regardless, she furrowed her eyebrows and bit her lip. The duchess stood up from her seat and clasped her hands together. "My name is Duchess Isabelle. It's really a pleasure to meet every single one of you. But let's skip that, and get straight to the point."

Isabelle had a pointy nose with some freckles that covered her cheeks. She wore a red dress, which fitted her petite figure. The end of her dress went down to the floor. Her dress' collar had a v-neck, almost showing her cleavage, and it also showed her perfect collar bones. She tied her brown hair into a tight bun, covering it with red lace. Overall, she was exquisitely beautiful.

Elsa scrunched up her eyebrows at her as she waited for her to continue. Isabelle cleared her throat and continued, "Didn't you paid attention to what the castle staff, said?" Elsa didn't respond as she stared wide-eyed at the woman across her. Isabelle chuckled at Elsa, "Well, to make it simple, the townspeople needed a king from what I've heard. I actually agree with Victor here, this kingdom needs a king. Indeed, you can take care of the kingdom by yourself and with the help of your sister. However, did you forget about the ancient tradition? Surely, you must remember for you are the Queen." She stated and crossed her arms.

Elsa blinked at her and swallowed the lump on her throat. '_Ancient tradition? '_She thought and furrowed her eyebrows. She placed her hand under her chin and tried to remember some tradition, but to no avail, no tradition ever crossed her mind. She sighed and asked, "I don't remember any tradition. What do you mean?"

The castle staff stared at Elsa, wide-eyed and mouth slightly parted. He covered his face with his hand, as he tried to remember the tradition that Isabelle said. When it finally dawned to him, his face lit up and whispered, "You're majesty!"

Elsa turned to him and arched an eyebrow. Before she could ask him, Isabelle interrupted, "I see. Let me tell you the tradition then." She said in a mocking way. Elsa fought the urge to scowl at her impolite manners towards the Queen. She contained her anger and forced a smile, "Okay then."

Isabelle smirked and said, "It is the tradition that when a girl turned twenty-one, she is to be crowned 'Queen' of the kingdom. We witnessed that when you were declared Queen, remember?" Elsa nodded and gestured for her to continue. "But however, it is common that a Queen has a King, right? It is also a tradition that before a Queen turns twenty-three, she is to find her groom or otherwise known as 'King.' And you're twenty-two now, and you're birthday is a few months away. You have enough time to find a King, or otherwise you'll be dethroned and your sister will be the next in line for the throne. At least she already has a king."

Elsa felt all the color from her face got drained out. Her eyes shot wide and furrowed her eyebrows. She gazed down at the carpeted floor, as she thought of the tradition. Why didn't anyone told her this? This was so unfair to her!

"Well? Any plans, Queen Elsa?" Victor asked him. Isabelle sat down and crossed her legs, "I think I got her tongue-tied." She stated and chuckled to herself. Elsa mentally scowled at her as she also sat down on her seat. "This is not fair." She muttered under her breath and looked up at them. "I didn't know that there was a tradition!" She exclaimed and clenched her fists.

"Well, this just shows that you're too naïve to be ruling Arendelle. And Anna is more suited for Arendelle, don't you think fellas? Speaking of her, where is she anyway?" She heard Isabelle say. Elsa felt her blood boil at her words. Who was she to say all these things; she's just a duchess after all. Elsa clenched her fists and furrowed her eyebrows. "I simply agree." Victor replied and crossed his arms.

All hell broke loose. She's had enough. She's tired of being always compared to her 'perfect' sister.

Elsa stood up and punched the table with her clenched fist. The table cracked under her fist and a pang of pain struck her. She bit her lip and faced the people in front of her. "Who are you guys, to tell me what to do? You all are simply stupid for following that stupid tradition, when I don't need a man!"

_**Stop lying.**_

"I don't need a man, alright? I can take care of Arendelle without a King!"

_**Damn it. Stop lying.**_

"Even without the help of my sister, I can still manage the kingdom on my own!"

_**Stop fucking lying!**_

Silence engulfed the dining hall. The only thing they heard was Elsa's deep breathes, all of them were quiet shocked at her outburst. Elsa looked furious and was about to burst into tears but she contained herself. No, she wasn't going to cry in front of these bastards.

Victor was the first one to compose himself and cleared his throat; he stood up from his seat. "We understand, Elsa. But we just wished that for once, don't think about yourself. Think about the other people too." He said and furrowed his eyebrows at her.

Elsa's face softened. "Excuse me."She replied, her voice cracked at the end, as she ran towards the opened door and ran away from the room.

"**Keep it together, control it."**

…

**[a/n] by the way, the bolded and italic words are Elsa's subconscious! :D Thanks for reading and have a great day! :3**

**~ElsaW.**


	7. Who are you?

❅Chapter Six❅

With each passing second, everything around Jack was a blur to him as he kept flying with the wind. The cool air hit his face as he closed his eyes for a brief moment, before he opened it again. He sighed and watched the city below him. Everyone was busy with their own lives, most people were under umbrellas while some were buying decorations for the Christmas season, even though it's still mid-September. Some people were just so weird. But even so, snow was already falling on some places.

Jack blinked and wondered to where the wind would take him. It has been a while, and Jack was growing impatient with each minute. He furrowed his eyebrows as he began to saw a large castle behind the clouds. Jack narrowed his eyes and he tried to remember the familiar people and snow around it. When he finally touched the ground, he stumbled forward but quickly regained his balance before he could fall.

He looked around the kingdom and arched an eyebrow. This was the place he stumbled to a few days ago! So, why did the wind took him here again? Jack furrowed his eyebrows as he felt a person walked through his body. _'Non-believers.'_ He thought bitterly and was about to walk away from the place when his eye caught something. Jack shuddered as he felt a strange aura crawled up to his body. He turned around to the huge castle and gazed up.

Jack examined the castle, staring intently at it. Everything was perfectly fine with the castle. The designs were normal and every window was polished neatly. While he was staring back and forth at the windows, one caught his eye. He stepped back to get a better view, and once he saw what it was, his eyes widen in confusion. It was a frosted window.

He furrowed his eyebrows and cocked his head. _'What?' _He thought to himself. To approve his suspicions, he flew up at the sky and gazed down at the supposed window. "I knew it.." He muttered under his breath and flew to the window, to get a closer look. When Jack's feet touched the cemented walls, that surrounded the window, he leaned in. His fingers touched the iced window gently and traced it with his point finger. The snowflakes design was perfectly structured along with the snow.

Jack smiled to himself and diverted his attention at the room. He couldn't see it clearly because of the frosted window so he pushed it forward and luckily, it wasn't locked. Jack stepped inside the cold room and looked around. His eyes widen as he kept staring at the blue room and his eyes landed on the icy walls. Most of the room was designed with ice and snow, and he wondered who could own this room.

Furrowing his eyebrows, his eyes landed on the blue bed. It was a light blue color with a brown teddy bear beside the pillows. "Must be a girl." He said and shrugged. Jack continued to look around the room and dropped his staff beside the table. He crossed his arms and walked towards the bathroom. "It wouldn't hurt to look here." He whispered to himself and opened the door that led to the shower.

The room too was mostly covered with blue designs and some ice sticking out. He arched an eyebrow and shook his head. Jack closed the door and faced the room once more. He decided to take a break from all that flying and sat on the soft bed. Jack let out a sigh and let himself fell back on the bed with a thud. He closed his eyes and let his thoughts take over his mind.

After a few minutes of silence, Jack heard the door suddenly busted open, and he immediately opened his eyes and sat up from the bed. His eyes widen and his heart beat quickened, he jumped off from the bed and looked at the intruder. Smoke covered the room as the person coughed for air, which made Jack intrigued. Before he could look at the person, he grabbed his staff and pointed it to the person. Narrowing his eyes, he waited for the smoke to disappear so he could see the person that interrupted his 'sleep.'

Once the smoke had cleared up, his eyes widen as he stared at the girl in front of him. His eyes soften and he examined the girl, who had her eyes closed and was covering her mouth with her hand, tears were stuck on her face. The girl slowly opened her eyes to reveal a very beautiful shade of blue as she stared wide-eyed at the man across from her. Her mouth was slightly parted and her eyebrows shot up.

Jack took in her appearance as he stared at the girl. She was wearing a blue dress that had a slit on her right thigh and a sparkling blue cape that went down on the floor. She had her hair in a braid; her bangs were placed wildly above her hair. He blinked and shook his head; he furrowed his eyebrows and put down his staff. The girl, however, wasn't one bit happy with her intruder and quickly regained her composure. She too, furrowed her eyebrows and clenched her fist, "Who are you?" She asked, with venom laced in her voice.

He seemed to notice her anger and pursed his lips. "It doesn't matter. I shouldn't even be here in the first place. Sorry for intruding your room, I just noticed something in your room that's all." He replied and picked up his staff from the blue carpeted floor. Turning his back on her, he walked towards the window and was about to head out when she stopped him. "Wait!"

Jack stopped in mid-tracks and faced her, with an annoyed look on his face. "What?" He asked, irritation was obvious in his voice. The girl stepped back and fiddled with her fingers, gazed down and replied, "I-I'm sorry. It's just that I had a bad day and just so frustrated with things." Jack nodded in understanding and sat at the window.

"What's your name?" Jack asked her and crossed his arms. "E-Elsa." She stuttered and looked up at him. He nodded again and stood up, "I better be going now. It was nice seeing you, Elsa." Jack sent her a small smile and was about to fly away when Elsa grabbed his jacket. He gave an annoyed sigh and turned to her. "What's your name?" She asked.

"I'm Jack. Jack Frost."

After that, Elsa removed her hand from his jacket. He immediately flew off into the sky, along with the wind. She watched as his blue jacket slowly disappeared from her sight and she let out a sigh. Then suddenly, realization hit her head and she gasped, wide eyes and looked back out the window. "Wait, what?!" She exclaimed and hoped for him to go back.

_Jack Frost? Sounds familiar._

* * *

**[A/n] Oh em gee. They finally met! Yayyy! :D For those who comment, I will give you a cookie! *^* For those who add this to Favorites, I will give you a big hug! :3 And for those who Follows this story, I will personally hug you! xD**

**~ElsaW.**


	8. I'm alright

❅Chapter Seven ❅

It had been an hour since the silver-haired man, came to visit the Queen and Elsa was getting worried with each passing second, that he might not come back. Somehow, she felt a different and cold aura while he was there in the same room with her. It felt like the room got a bit warm and she didn't know why. Furrowing her eyebrows, she sat on her bed, earning a soft thud from it.

Elsa clasped her hands together and looked around the room. _'I wonder what caught his eye in my room. Must be the ice and the frosted window.'_ She thought to herself and crossed her arms. Elsa tried to think about why his name sounds very familiar to her. "I've heard of his name, somewhere. I just can't put a finger on it." She muttered and let out a sigh. Elsa stood up from the bed and searched for something that can answer her question about the man.

After minutes of looking, she caught something at the bookshelf, which was placed above her bed. It was a blue book, with snowflake designs on the cover with 'Jack Frost' in bolded letters. She arched an eyebrow at it and walked towards her bed. Elsa bent her knee and leaned in on the bookshelf, taking a good look at the book she found. She furrowed her eyebrows as she took the book from the dusty bookshelf.

She traced her finger on the book, removing the dusts on the blue book. Elsa removed her finger and saw that a line was formed on the book. She took a deep breath and opened the dusty old book, which released dusts and made Elsa cough. She covered her mouth with her hand and continued to cough. Once the dusts had disappeared, she diverted her attention back at the picture that was placed on the first page.

Her eyes widen in realization, as she looked closer at the boy. He had silver hair and piercing blue eyes. His blue jacket matched his eyes and he was holding a staff in his hand, with a smirk plastered on his face. He was the boy that he saw a while ago, he was the one who went to her room without permission. He was Jack Frost.

She let out a sigh as she turned the page, with her finger, earning more dust. As she turned the next page, she caught something between the pages. Elsa furrowed her eyebrows as she grabbed the paper that was folded between the two dusty pages. She turned the paper, and found a familiar handwriting. It wrote, "For our beautiful daughter, Elsa." in cursive. She arched an eyebrow at it and unfolded the paper.

_Dear Elsa,_

_Our beautiful ice princess that will soon to be Queen, me and you father love you so dearly. You don't know the joy that we felt when you were born. We were all pretty shocked when we realized that you have ice powers. We didn't know, why though. We're so sorry that you have to endure this, our princess. After that, we thought that it was safe for you to have powers, because we noticed that you learned how to control it, so we felt relieved._

_Months had passed, and thus, Anna was born. I remembered the smile on your face when we showed you, your sister. We also, felt happy to know that you have company in the castle, so that you wouldn't feel alone. I remembered the smile that Anna wore when she saw your ice powers; we felt great joy to know that Anna had accepted you for who you are. But alas, at Christmas season, while you and Anna were sneaking out of your rooms, you told me you were playing with your ice powers when you accidentally hit Anna. We saw your pain on your eyes, and I and your father felt guilty. _

_And so, we visited the trolls to save Anna. When we arrived, he said that you have to control your powers or fear will destroy you. Your father was terrified so he reassured the troll that you were going to control your powers from now on. And I also was scared for you, dear. And so, we locked you up inside you room, to keep your powers hidden, keeping you away from people, including your sister. You have no idea how much it pained us to see you in that situation. _

_One day, while I was looking through my old books, I found something. A book about someone who had the same powers as you. I smiled and quickly went to you room, back then and read it to you. I remembered the smile you had on your face when I read you this story. And for once, I felt happy seeing you finally smile, princess. And thus, I placed it above your bookshelf and wrote this letter for you to be a reminder that you're not always alone. There is going to be someone out there for you. _

_Do you believe in soul mates? Yes, I know it sounds corny but it really is true. I hope you find your soul mate soon, my princess. We love you so much and I hope you take good care of yourself and your sister. Don't ever give up._

_Sincerely,_

_Mother._

A drop of tear fell from Elsa's eyes and on to the paper. She hadn't realized that she was crying until she saw the tear fell. She swallowed the lump on her throat as she clutched the paper to her chest. Elsa began to sob uncontrollably and sniffled.

She looked at the paper once more before placing it at the table beside her. She looked down at the wooden floor and wiped a tear from her face. "I hope you're right, mom." She muttered under her breathe and sighed. Elsa felt a huge weight just placed on her shoulders as she gazed at the window across her. She blinked and stood up, grabbing the book and placed it back on the bookshelf.

A knock was heard on the door and she snapped her head towards it. She walked to the door and asked, "Who is it?"

"Your majesty! Are you alright?" She heard him say and she quickly wiped the remaining tears. "Y-yeah, I'm alright." She replied. "Well, umm. Duchess Isabelle wanted to speak to you in private. Is that okay?"

Elsa furrowed her eyebrows and suddenly felt her blood boil, at the mention of the duchess' name. She took a deep breath and said, "Yeah. I'll be right there."

"**What greater punishment is there than life, when you've lost everything that made it worth living?"**

…

**[A/n] early update! Wohoo! 3 *throws confetti everywhere* Please comment/review guys! :D I'd love to know what you think of this story, so far! 3 So please, comment away! *o* I WILL GIVE YOU A COOKIE.**

**~ElsaW.**


	9. Why are you outside?

❅Chapter Eight ❅

With a heavy heart, Elsa stepped out of her icy room and began to walk towards the halls. With her heels clicking with each step, she took a deep breath as her mom's words kept repeating inside her mind. She furrowed her eyebrows and looked down, wanting to know what her mother meant. Elsa shook her head and looked up, to see the Duchess Isabelle leaning against the wall, her arms crossed. Isabelle noticed Elsa's presence and quickly composed herself, dusting off dusts on her red dress and straightening up her bun.

Clearing her throat, she bowed down and said, "Your majesty.." Elsa arched an eyebrow at her sudden politeness and nodded at her. Isabelle looked up and clasped her hands together, "So sorry for what I did a while ago." She continued as she took a deep breath. Elsa blinked and licked her lips, "It's alright. I understand." She replied.

"You know, I only said those for the sake of the kingdom, _your _kingdom." Isabelle retorted and her lips formed a grim line. Elsa was taken aback at the sudden change of her attitude and furrowed her eyebrows. '_Whoa, what happened to being polite?' _She thought bitterly and let out a scoff. "I know." Elsa replied and crossed her arms. "If you are going to talk about how irresponsible I am, then this conversation is over." She spat and was about to turn her back on her, when Isabelle replied, "No, this is not about that."

Elsa stopped in mid-tracks and faced her. "Really? Then, what's this about then?"She said, with a hint of sarcasm laced in her tone. Isabelle resisted to roll her eyes at her but instead she replied, "I wanted to ask you something. Something unusual, so don't freak out okay?" Elsa raised an eyebrow at her and let out a huff. "Okay."

"Promise?" She said in a whisper, like she was telling her something important. Elsa furrowed her eyebrows at her behavior and suddenly got interested in what she was going to say. She leaned in and nodded. Isabelle let out a deep sigh and swallowed the lump on her throat. She quickly scanned the hallway, to see if there was someone who was listening, but luckily she found no one. Feeling a sweat rolled down her face, she leaned in back and said, "Well, have you seen a white-haired boy, wearing a blue jacket anywhere? He's holding a staff with him."

Elsa blinked and her mouth was slightly parted open. She pulled away and furrowed her eyebrows, quickly looked away. "Have you?" She repeated and fiddled with her fingers. Elsa turned her head at her and said, "Why?" Isabelle's eyes widen at the question and more sweat rolled down from her forehead. She looked away from Elsa and continued to fiddle with her fingers. "I was just wondering. Because I saw him here at the castle a while ago." Elsa narrowed her eyes as she tried to figure out Isabelle and her sudden nervousness about him. "No, I haven't seen him anywhere. Come to think of it, I never even saw such a boy with white hair." Elsa lied and hoped that she bought it.

Isabelle vigorously nodded and pulled away. "I'm sorry for asking that. It just won't get out of my head." She said and chuckled nervously. Elsa only nodded and continued to narrow her eyes at her. "Well, I better get going. It was nice talking to you, Queen. See you around." She politely excused herself and walked away with heavy footsteps quickly.

Elsa turned to her and as soon as she saw her red dress slowly disappeared, she let out a deep sigh, still suspicious as to why she suddenly asked such a question. "Wait, was she talking about Jack?" She muttered to herself and placed her finger under her chin. "No, it can't be." Elsa continued and stepped forward, walking towards the castle doors. "She doesn't even know Jack. Or maybe, she knows him?" Elsa stopped in mi-tracks and crossed her arms. "What if she knows Jack and Jack also knows her?"

Furrowing her eyebrows, she quickly shook the thoughts away and continued walking towards the doors, to get some fresh air. Once she was in front of the hard wooden door, she gently pushed the doors wide open, without the help of the guards and stepped outside of the snowy day. Her heels made contact with the fluffy white ground, which made her feet tingle. Elsa walked towards the steps, careful not to slip herself and stopped.

She took a deep breath and exhaled a deep sigh. She gazed up at the grey skies and sighed, closing her eyes for a brief moment, before opening them again. Elsa felt snow fall down to her pale face and a smile made its way to her lips.

"Why are you outside?"

Elsa froze as she heard the familiar low voice and held her breath.

"**Love is an irresistible desire to be irresistibly desired."**

…

**[a/n] super sorry for the short chapter! Please do comment/review! Pretty please? It can really boost my confidence about this story! So please cooment/review! 3 it would literally make my day! Thank you!**

**~ElsaW.**


	10. Pervert!

❅Chapter Nine ❅

"Why are you outside?"

Elsa felt like all the air had been sucked out of her as she held her breath. She felt the snow suddenly stopped falling, freezing in mid-tracks as the only thing she heard was her heart beat quickened. Her eyes widen and stopped the urge to scream. Elsa pursed her lips back and swallowed the lump on her throat. She took a deep breath and let out a sigh, a puff of mist came out from her lips as she slowly turned to the deep voice.

"J-jack.." She croaked out, her voice raspy and low. Her expectations were right. Jack Frost was now standing in front of her, with his staff placed on his hand. Jack arched an eyebrow at her and stepped down from the rock, placing his feet on the cold snowy ground. Elsa blinked at him and heard her heart beat slowly went back to its normal rate, as she let out one more sigh before she clasped her hands together. "What are you d-doing here?" She stuttered out and bit her lip on the inside.

"I don't know, I was bored I guess. I've got nothing else to do." He replied and shrugged. Elsa furrowed her eyebrows in confusion said, "Yes you do. I thought your job was to spread snow?" She stepped closer and crossed her arms, "Well?" Jack seemed startled at first but then quickly composed himself. Clearing his throat, he too, stepped forward. "First of all, how did you know? Second, that's none of your business." He said and narrowed his eyes at her. Elsa was taken aback at Jack's sudden change of attitude and replied, "I-I'm sorry, I was just curious. I knew because I read a book about you."

"Books? You're into those things?" Jack arched an eyebrow at her and leaned on his staff. Elsa nodded and rubbed her arms, feeling the cold of the snow and Jack's eyes on her. "Wait, you read a book about me?" He continued and cocked his head, fighting the urge to smirk at her. Elsa looked away and furrowed her eyebrows. "Don't look at me like I'm some kind of stalker, because I'm not, okay? I was just curious that's all. And besides, it was an old book that my mom gave me. It was placed above my bed and I saw it." She explained.

"Yeah, sure." Jack said with a hint of sarcasm laced in his tone, as a smirk made its way on his lips and stared at her. Elsa fought the urge to roll her eyes at him and let out a huff. "I'm telling the truth!" She exclaimed and furrowed her eyebrows. "I didn't said that I don't believe you." He replied and gave her a mocking smile. "But you were-"She groaned and rolled her eyes at him, "Never mind."

After that, silence engulfed the two of them, as Jack spaced out, staring at nothing with a blank expression on his face. Elsa, however, kept fiddling with her fingers, as she tried to distract herself from staring at the silver-haired boy in front of her. She gazed down at her silver blue heels and tried to think of a conversation. But before she could say something, Jack interrupted her thoughts, "Why are you outside? You still haven't answered my question." He repeated and took a few steps towards her.

Elsa held her breath as he took a few more steps to her. "I..I.." She couldn't find words as she kept staring at the handsome man in front of her. "Hm? Answer me." He said in a low voice and waited for her answer. Jack stared at the clear blue eyes that held something he couldn't explain. Shaking her head, she quickly composed herself and stepped back from him, "I just w-wanted some f-fresh air." She replied in a fast tone as she blinked at him.

Jack nodded in understanding, and he too, took a step back. "Why are you nervous? Don't worry, I don't bite." He chuckled and smirked at her. "Well, at least not hard." He continued and winked at her, as Elsa felt heat rose to her cheeks and her heart beat quickened. Jack let out a laugh as he stared at Elsa's flushed cheeks. She furrowed her eyebrows and felt her cheeks going even more crimson than before. "You..you pervert!" She retorted and clenched her jaw.

"You're calling me a pervert? Why? I didn't even did anything to you." He replied, a sly smile formed on his lips as he stared at the girl. "Well, not yet." He continued and smirked at her. Elsa stared at him, with wide eyes and mouth slightly parted. He wasn't laughing nor he snickered, he was just staring at her with icy blue eyes and a smirk on his lips. His smirk suddenly disappeared and it was replaced with a thin line that formed on his lips. Elsa swallowed the lump on her throat, as she felt her heart beat quickened at his words.

The air that lingered on the air was thick as none of them spoke a word, continued to stare at each other, waiting for one to speak. Elsa bit her lip as she tried to breathe normally. Jack, however, kept staring at her, with threatening blue eyes and a grim line on his lips. "That wasn't a funny joke, Jack." She said between the silences and gulped. He furrowed her eyebrows at her and took a step forward, "And that wasn't a joke either, Elsa."

Her name rolled out of his tongue, perfectly and she felt her knees go weak. Elsa felt her hands began to shake as she clasped it together, and stared at the boy. "Stop joking around, Jack." She replied and gazed down, avoiding his stare that seemed to burn holes on her. Jack shook his head and took a step forward, "I'm. Not."

She looked up at him and pursed her lips in a thin line. "You can't be serious.." She whispered and she too, took a step forward to him. Jack only nodded as he felt the air surrounding them, suddenly got hot and he fought the urge to run away from here. Elsa bit her lip and let out a sigh, "I-I have to go." She croaked out, her voice cracking at the end as she ran away from him. Rushing past him, and into the snow-filled steps, her heels clicking with each step she took. Elsa immediately opened the door and closed it behind her, leaving Jack alone in the cold snow, emotionless.

"**The trouble with resisting temptation is that, you may not get another chance."**

…

**[a/n] yay! Thanks for the lovely comments/reviews! 3 please do keep 'em coming! 3 Thank you so much! And ooooh! The tension between our lovely Jack and Elsa is beginning to get thicker and thicker ;) Teehee xD**

**~ElsaW.**


	11. Let me go

❅Chapter Ten ❅

Jack fought the urge to run after her, after she left the heated scene and went inside the castle in a hurry. As soon as he heard her footsteps disappeared and the doors closed, with a thud, he turned to the closed wooden door, with a blank expression plastered on his pale face. He let out a sigh, as the silence once again, was wrapped around him. **'**_**Great going Jack!' **_His subconscious hissed at him, with disgust and pure frustration as Jack tried to keep his temper at bay.

Anger suddenly rushed through his veins, as he clenched his knuckles tight. Jack tried his best not to go inside the castle, and apologize for his sudden actions, but his pride wouldn't let him. "Screw it." He muttered to himself as he flew away from the kingdom and into the evening. He let out a sigh as the wind led him up to the night sky, feeling the soft clouds passed him. The night time was Jack's favorite time to fly. The stars would twinkle a yellow bright, illuminating his body and made him relax.

The one thing that Jack loved most of all at night is the moon. How it would shine throughout the dark abyss of the evening like a light in the darkness, hope in the impossible, and love in the hate. He smiled to himself as he glanced at the shining moon with wonder filled in his blue eyes. Jack closed his eyes for a brief moment, engulfing the blissful silence and the cool wind rushing past his face. He opened his eyes, to reveal a kingdom that looked awfully familiar to him. Furrowing his eyebrows, he narrowed his eyes as he tried to remember the name of the kingdom.

He widened his eyes in realization but quickly composed himself. Jack furrowed his eyebrows as he muttered, "Corona.."

'_Seriously, why does the wind always takes me to weird places?' _He thought bitterly as he felt his feet touched the ground. He looked around and saw the townspeople; each carried something, while some had grins plastered on their faces. "What's going on?" He whispered to himself and looked around the kingdom. Then suddenly, he heard a familiar voice coming from a girl behind him. "C'mon, Kristoff!" Jack heard.

He turned to the voice and arched an eyebrow. "Anna..?" He said and walked towards the duo. Anna still wore her red dress and it looked like they just arrived. She was holding Kristoff's hand as she dragged her towards every store, with excitement laced in her voice. Kristoff, however, just smiled at her girlfriend's attitude and just let her drag him.

Shaking his head, he followed the duo that was heading towards the castle. After Anna and Kristoff, kept bumping at people, they were finally in front of the large castle of Corona. "Woah, this is one huge castle. Right, Kristoff?" He heard Anna say to Kristoff as he nodded in agreement. "You got that right, Anna." He said. "But not as big as Arendelle's." She continued and took a step forward to the castle. The guards who was in front of the gates, noticed the duo and immediately bowed their heads.

"Your majesty." They said in unison and looked up. Anna nodded at them and said, "Can we go see our beloved cousin?" The guards looked at each other, then back to Anna. "Certainly." They said before opening the gates, leading to the huge castle. Jack furrowed his eyebrows at the two of them. _'Cousins?' _He thought and shook his head, following them inside.

Once they were in front of the wooden door, Anna knocked and took a step back, waiting for it to open. Jack crossed his arms, and he too, waited. "I'm so excited to see her!" She gushed and turned to Kristoff, who was just smiling at her. "I wish Elsa was here, though." She muttered but luckily, Jack was able to hear what she said and his eyebrows shot up. "Wait, what?" He whispered.

"Yeah." Kristoff replied in agreement and held Anna's hand tight. Jack, however, was still trying to put the pieces of information together. _'Are they friends or something?' _He thought and looked at Anna, confusion written on his face. _'Come to think of it, they do look kind of similar.' _

His thoughts were interrupted as the doors opened, revealing a woman with short brown hair, wearing a purple dress. The woman immediately widens her eyes at the sight of them. "Oh my god! Anna, is that you?" She exclaimed as she ran towards them, wrapping her arms around Anna's body in a tight embrace. Anna let out a giggle and replied, "The one and only." She untangled her arms around her and smiled. "It's been a while, Rapunzel!"

"I know!" Rapunzel exclaimed once more and turned to the man beside her. "And who's this?" She asked as she smiled at the man. "Oh! This is Kristoff, my boyfriend." Anna introduced as she put a hand on his shoulder. Kristoff took a step forward and bowed, "It's nice to meet you, Rapunzel. I heard a lot about you from Anna." He said and glanced at Anna. "My, he's a gentleman." She said and winked at Anna, who was now chuckling.

Kristoff scratched the back of his neck and felt heat rose to his cheeks, "Not really, though." He replied and chuckled. Rapunzel just smiled and looked past him, "Where's Elsa?" She asked before glancing at Anna. She gave her a sad smile and replied, "I tried to persuade her but she was just too stubborn. She said that if she left, there was no one left to take care of the kingdom. Well, I think she's being a bit workaholic about this." Rapunzel let out a sigh and nodded, "She is the Queen after all."

"Well, then. Let's go inside and don't worry about your bags, I'll get someone to take it to your room, okay?" They nodded and stepped inside the warm castle. Rapunzel, however, glanced back at Jack with furrowed eyebrows. "Rapunzel? Are you going inside?" She heard Anna say. "I'll be right there. I just need some fresh air." She replied and looked at Jack. Anna arched an eyebrow and shrugged before going to the dining hall.

Jack, however, was still stunned about everything that just happened. _'So, Anna and Elsa are sisters? And Rapunzel is their cousin?' _He thought. He stared at Rapunzel with a grim line on his lips. "What are you doing here?" He heard her whisper and crossed his arms. Jack shrugged and replied, "Look. If you don't want me here, then it's fine. I didn't want to be here in the first place anyway." Just as he was about to fly away, Rapunzel grabbed his jacket like Elsa did before.

"Are you still mad?" She asked, worry can be heard from her voice. Jack's body tensed at her words but quickly shook the feeling off. "Let me go." He muttered as he tried to yank her hand away. "No, answer me." Her voice cracked at the end. "It doesn't matter anymore, Punz. You have Eugene now." He replied as he successfully yanked her jacket away from Rapunzel's grip.

Jack turned to her and let out a sigh. "I have to go." He whispered.

"**The more anger towards the past you carry in your heart, the less capable you are of loving in the present."**

…

**[a/n] hey! :D so, um. Please review/comment? :D That'd be nice :) **

**~ElsaW.**


	12. Thanks for the memories

❅Chapter Eleven ❅

Jack let out a sigh as he ran his fingers through his silver hair. "Please, stay." He heard her whisper and he fought the urge to slap her hand away from his jacket, right there and now. Jack clenched his fists tight and turned around to face her, making his jacket twist. Rapunzel immediately removed her hand from the hem of his jacket and looked at him. "Give me a reason, why I should stay." He stated as he crossed his arms at her. Rapunzel took a deep breath, gathering all his courage and let out a sigh, "Because I missed you and we need to talk."

He scoffed, "You? Missed me?" Jack let out a bitter chuckle and looked away from her. "I'm not going to believe your lies anymore, blondie. Remember what happened the last time I believed you?" He continued with furrowed eyebrows and a grim line on his mouth. "I know! And I'm sorry, okay? I was so confused back then, and I didn't know what to do." She replied and scrunched her eyebrows. "Please, believe me."

"I'm fed up with your lies, Rapunzel! I loved you and I gave you everything you wanted! And what did you gave me back? Oh, that's right. Lies!" He yelled, anger coursing through his veins. He knew he should've just left, because talking to Rapunzel will only lead them talking about their past, and Jack didn't want that. Rapunzel, however, was slowly giving up on him and replied, "That's not true. I loved you too, Jack."

Jack clenched his jaws as he took a step forward to her. "No, you didn't. You were too busy cheating on me, with that Flynn guy." He spat, with venom laced in his voice. Rapunzel looked taken aback as her face fell at his words. She looked down at the ground, with guilt shown on her green eyes, refused to see Jack. He let out a bitter chuckle and said, "See? I knew it. You were too busy being such a whore, that you didn't notice that you already have a boyfriend!"

"But that doesn't mean that I didn't love you!" She yelled back, with angry tears falling out from her glistening eyes. "Shut up!" He screamed at her as he fought the urge to slap her. Jack furrowed his eyebrows and narrowed his eyes at her, "Just stop." He whispered and turned around, facing his back on her. "Why won't you believe me?" He heard her whisper as his face soften, and let out a frustrated sigh. "Just forget it, Rapunzel. It's not going to change anything, anyway. You're already married to him now, and there's nothing that I can do to change that." He replied.

Rapunzel didn't reply and instead she wrapped her arms around Jack's waist, burying her face on his back. "I'm so sorry." She whispered. Jack flinched at her actions and furrowed his eyebrows. He put his hand over hers and removed it from his waist, "No, you're not. Just forget about it. And besides," He said and turned around to face her. "You love Flynn, not me." Jack continued and blinked at her.

She nodded and swallowed the lump on her throat. Jack was about to fly off into the night sky, but before he could, he turned around once more and said, "Thanks for the memories."

…

Elsa let out a groan as she tugged her fingers on her platinum blonde hair, in frustration. "Stop it, Elsa!" She muttered under her breath and slid down on the floor, with her fingers still tugging on her hair. "I have got to stop thinking about that guy." She said and removed her fingers from her hair with a sigh. Elsa furrowed her eyebrows as she fiddled with her fingers, and snow was starting to fall inside her bedroom. She looked up at the ceiling and pursed her lips, looking back down at her fingers. "Stop it."

She once again let out a groan and buried her face on her hands. "I have got to do something to keep my mind distracted." She muttered and stood up from the carpeted floor. Walking towards the door, she held the door knob on her hand, twisting it open. Elsa stepped out of the cold room, closing the door behind her and let out a sigh of relief.

"Your majesty?" She heard someone say and she jumped in response. Elsa snapped her head towards the voice, to see Duke Victor standing before her with an arched eyebrow and a drink on his hand. He was wearing his robes and slippers, "What are you doing?" He asked once more before walking towards her. "I..uh.." She stammered, as she tried to come up with an excuse. "I just forgot something that I left outside." She replied and smiled at him, hoping that he'll bought it and to her avail, he did. Victor nodded and took a drink from his glass.

"What about you? What are you doing here in the middle of the night?" She asked him. Victor shrugged and let out a sigh, "Just looking around the kingdom. I couldn't sleep." He replied and blinked at her. Elsa nodded and clasped her hands together, "Well. I better go. I'll see you around, Victor." She said and walked away, her heels clicking with each step towards the stairs.

"Likewise, your majesty." Victor muttered to himself and walked back towards his room.

Elsa, however, was once again fiddling with her fingers, as she descended down the stairs. Once her heels stepped the end of the stairs, she let out a sigh and immediately walked towards the wooden doors. Pushing it open, she walked out into the cold night and once again, let out a sigh. Elsa crossed her arms and gazed up at the starry night, wonder filled in her blue eyes as a smile made its way to her lips.

Smiling to herself, she looked around the garden and let out a sigh, as soon as she saw that no one was around. Elsa sat down at the fluffy ground; placing her legs under her dress and her other legs under too, in an Indian style. She began to pick up the green grasses that were buried under the snow. Placing her hand on the snow, she formed it into a ball and threw it to the wall. "I wish someone was here with me." She muttered to herself and pouted.

"What the hell are you doing outside?" Her prayers were answered as she heard a female voice behind her. She turned around and saw Duchess Isabella, in her red night gown with a white fluffy jacket covering her body. She was standing on the porch, shivering from the cold, wrapped her arms around her jacket, hugging it tight. "Oh, it's you." She said bitterly and faced her back on her. Isabella furrowed her eyebrows at her attitude and took a step down, feeing the snow on her slippers.

"I asked you a question, Elsa. What are you doing here?" Isabella replied and took another step down, until she was completely outside. She shivered from the cold and turned to her. Elsa didn't reply, as she kept picking up the green grasses, not noticing the shivering girl beside her. "Can we please go inside? It's so cold here." She muttered. Elsa furrowed her eyebrows and snapped her head towards her, "I didn't force you to go outside, you were the one who came out of nowhere! So you, go inside, while I stay here." She said, her tone matching the coldness of the snow and focused back on the grass.

She didn't understand why she was being so mean to the lady, but either way, she didn't want to go inside, it'll only lead her to Jack thinking. _**'Probably because, she forcing you to find a king.' **_Her subconscious whispered to her and she nodded in response. Isabella arched an eyebrow at her and wrapped her arms around her tight, "Why are you giving me the cold attitude?" She asked, as she continued to keep herself warm. _'Oh, the irony.' _She thought bitterly to herself and stood up from the ground.

"Look. I just wanted to be alone and you're not really helping, Isabella. So, please. If you're cold, you can go inside and tell one of the maids, to make you some hot chocolate." She stated as she walked past her and into the opposite side of the garden. "Wait." Isabelle replied, which made Elsa stop in mid-tracks and faced her. "What?" She said and crossed his arms, waiting for her answer. "Do you have time?" She said and turned to her. Elsa arched an eyebrow and nodded. "Good. I need to talk to you." Isabelle continued and shivered once more. "But, can we go inside first?"

She let out a groan and followed her inside with heavy footsteps. As soon as they were on the stairs, her heels were taking each step with force that Isabella had to roll her eyes at her. "Stop being such a kid, Elsa." She said and continued to walk. "That's _Queen Elsa, _to you." Elsa replied and kept following her. Isabella pushed the doors open and walked inside, dusting off the snow from her jacket and slippers. Elsa, however, crossed her arms and took a step forward to the couch, plopping herself on it.

"Can we make this quick? I'm getting really sleepy." Elsa said and stifled a yawn, leaning back on the couch. Isabella nodded and crossed her legs, in a ladylike manner. "It's about the King." Elsa furrowed her eyebrows and let out a groan, "I don't want to talk about it, okay? You don't need to remind me every single damn time!" She exclaimed and let out a frustrated sigh. Isabella rolled her eyes at her, "Oh please. Don't be such a drama queen! This is for the sake of the kingdom we are talking about!"

"Yeah, right." Elsa muttered to herself and rolled her eyes. Isabella cleared her throat and continued, "As I was saying, me and the dukes had a meeting yesterday, while you were inside your room and discussed about it." Elsa arched an eyebrow and gestured for her to continue. "We decided that we will only give you a month or two until you find a proper King to lead. A month, Elsa."

Elsa abruptly stood up and faced her, "I get that you all are just concerned for me and the kingdom, but forcing me to do something that I don't want to do is just cruel and selfish, don't you think?" She spat, venom laced in her tone. "You're probably sleepy, that's why you're talking like this. We'll discuss this tomorrow." Isabella replied and was about to stand up, when Elsa stopped her, "No. Let's talk now."

"As much as I want to talk, I have to leave and go to sleep, for tomorrow is the royal meeting early in the morning and you will be there too." She said and shrugged Elsa off. Isabella walked towards the hallway, leading to her room, leaving Elsa alone with her thoughts consuming her. "What?" She whispered to herself and sat back on the couch, with a thud. Closing her eyes for a brief moment, she imagined to what it was like not being a Queen. Not having any responsibilities, any manners, any royal meetings.

"I wish it was that easy." She muttered to herself and opened her eyes. Elsa stood up and walked up the stairs, leading to her own bedroom. Walking past many rooms, she came to a halt as she stood in front of her room. Elsa let out a sigh as she stepped forward and held the golden door know in her hands. She twisted it open, to reveal a cold room, full of icy spikes sticking out and a very low temperature. She let out a sigh once more before stepping inside, closing the door behind her.

As she was just about to plop down on her bed, she noticed a figure that was lying on her bed. Furrowing her eyebrows, she slowly made its way to the figure. Elsa couldn't make out who it was, because the person was in the dark part of the bed. Placing a hand on its shoulder, the person suddenly flinched and jumped, pinning Elsa down on the bed, the person on top of her. She was about to scream for help when she saw who it was.

"Jack?!"

"**Love is an act of endless forgiveness, a tender look which becomes a habit."**

…

**[a/n] Oh my gosh, you guys! This chapter really got me! 3 I hope this chapter did the same effect to you guys! :D Hope you like it! ;)**

**~ElsaW.**


	13. What the hell?

❅Chapter Twelve❅

"Jack?!" Elsa exclaimed as she tried to push the heavy man off of her, her arms placed in front of his chest in an attempt to get him off. Jack, however, didn't move and instead, covered her lips with her pale hand, trying to shut the struggling Queen below him. "Will you calm down?" He whispered harshly as he stared at the petrified woman, that was trying to shrug him off, but failed miserably. _'How am I suppose to calm down when a man is on top of me, with his hand covering my mouth?!' _Elsa thought bitterly to herself, and tried to move away from his tight grip on her.

She mumbled against something against his palm, and he immediately removed his hand from her mouth. Elsa let out a breath and said, "What the hell?" She took a deep breath and exhaled. "Get off of me!" She shrieked and tried her best to brush him off. Jack kept his hand wrapped around her hands, and his one leg between her thighs; it was a rather awkward position for him and her. "Get the hell off, or I swear I'll hit you in the part where it hurts the most." She muttered under her breath.

Jack let out a scoff, and was about to retort back, but immediately held his tongue back. He didn't want to get his balls kicked, so he let go of her hands and removed his leg from her thighs. Once Jack wasn't hovering above her anymore, Elsa sat up and faced Jack with threatening blue eyes. "What the hell, Jack?! Were you trying to rape me?!" She exclaimed as she held the silky white blanket close to her body.

He arched an eyebrow at her. Pursing her lips together, he shook his head. "No, of course not! Why the hell would I rape you? Even if you were the last person on earth, I wouldn't even try to lay a hand on you." He spat out and furrowed his eyebrows at her. Elsa gave him a 'oh-really' look and retorted, "Then why did you push me back on the bed just a few seconds ago?" Jack let out a frustrated sigh and ran his hand through his silver hair, making it disheveled. "I thought you were someone else, okay? I got to keep my defenses up." He replied.

Elsa was about to say something, but immediately stopped and just shook her head at him. "What are you doing here, anyway?" She said as she straightened her back and crossed her legs in an Indian style. Jack blinked at her and composed himself before he replied, "I.. um. Shit." He let out a groan and slouched down, his hands tugging on his hair, in a frustrated manner. "Why is this so hard?" He muttered.

She arched an eyebrow and crossed her arms, "Come on. Spit it out." She said and moved forward towards him. Jack looked up at her and furrowed his eyebrows. Letting out a sigh, he waved her off and shrugged, "Never mind. It's nothing." He said and leaned back on the pillows. Elsa narrowed her eyes at him, in a suspicious way while eyeing him up and down. She began to notice the snowflakes that were designed on his blue jacket, and how some tiny ice was covering the hem of his pants.

"Stop checking me out." He spat out at her and rolled his eyes.

Elsa was taken aback at his words and let out a huff, as she unfolded her arms and placed it on her hips. "I wasn't checking you out, okay?" She replied and let out an annoyed sigh. "Then what were you doing?" He said, with sarcasm laced in his tone as he sat up from the comfortable pillows. "I was.. I was, um." She stuttered as she tried to find an excuse to her actions. Jack let out a chuckle and crossed his arms, "You were clearly checking me out. Just, admit it." He replied.

"I wasn't! God! Why are you so difficult?" She exclaimed and buried her face on her hands, wanting to get away from the scene that was occurring, and to hide her flushed cheeks from the embarrassment, that Jack caught her checking him out. "I'm not difficult to understand, really. I just have a very complicated and dark mind that you're too naïve to understand." He said and placed her hand above her palms as she stared at Elsa.

"What are you saying?" She asked and looked up from her hands. Jack gazed down at the blue snow-frosted bed and immediately shook his head at her, "Never mind."

Furrowing her eyebrows, she nodded and removed her face from her hands, and stared at the boy in front of her. Jack looked up at her and breath out, "So, that story you were reading about me. What did it wrote?" Elsa pursed her lips together in a thin line, and gazed down in concentration. "I actually haven't finished it yet." She replied and placed her hand under her chin. Jack furrowed his eyebrows, "Really? How come?"

Elsa inhaled a sharp breath, looking away from him and replied, "I got d-distracted.." She rubbed her arms in a back and forth direction, in an attempt to comfort herself. He nodded and let out a sigh. It was silent after a while, when an idea suddenly dawned to him, which made Jack smile a little, "I have an idea." He said and looked around the room, but not leaving the bed.

She arched an eyebrow at him and shook her head, "Sorry about that Jack. Your idea has got to wait until morning because I have to sleep." She replied and was about to lie down on her bed, when Jack grabbed her arm and pulled her up. Shock overtook her body as she stared at Jack, with her hand placed on her chest. "Jack! Seriously, I have to sleep!" She continued and let out a groan once she realized that he wasn't listening to her.

"Aha! Found it!" He exclaimed as he leaned in on the bookshelf, which was placed above her bed, reaching out for the blue book with snowflakes designed at the front cover, with bolded letters it wrote **Jack Frost. **She snapped her head towards the book and her eyes widen at the sight, "Wait, what are you doing?" She stated and was about to grab her book away from his grip, when Jack yanked it away before she could even lay a finger on it. Elsa furrowed her eyebrows, "Jack! Give me that back!"

"Not until we finish reading it." He replied and sat back down on the bed, with the book on his hands. "We?" She asked, in a bitter tone and shook her head. "There is no 'we' Jack. I'm not going to read it with you." Elsa said in a serious tone and rolled her eyes at him, as she lied down on her bed, placing her head on the pillow and covered her body with the blanket that was draped over the edge of the bed. Jack let out an annoyed sigh, and placed his hand on top of the blanket. He removed the blanket that was covering her body in an aggressive manner and grabbed her arms.

"Elsa. Wake up." He commanded her and waited for her answer, or for her eyes to open. A few seconds had passed, and she was still closing her eyes. Groaning, Jack shook her arms harshly, in an attempt to wake the sleepy Queen from her slumber. Elsa let out a groan as she tried to shake Jack away from her. With closed eyes, her eyebrows furrowed as she once again groaned, and tugged on the tip of her bangs, in an attempt to calm down the anger that was building up inside her. "Elsa! Wake up, for fuck's sake!" He exclaimed at her and shook her arms hard.

She opened her eyes and sat up from her bed, faced Jack with a frown sketched on her face. "For God's sake, Jack! It's almost one in the morning and I need to fucking sleep!" She snapped at him and immediately lied back down on her bed, facing the wall, leaving Jack with wide eyes and a mouth slightly opened. Jack shook her off and composed himself, "Then go to fucking sleep, for all I care." He muttered under his breath and opened the book.

Once the lid was opened, the picture of a man with a silver hair, with a staff on his right hand, wearing a blue jacket with a hoodie, greeted Jack. Arching an eyebrow, he continued to stare at the image, which was supposed to be him. He nodded his head in approval and placed his hand under his chin. "Hey, this isn't bad." He said as he opened the next page of the book.

The next page was the contents of the book, with the introductions and chapters. He read the contents with interest shown on his blue eyes. He excitedly opened the next page and saw a picture of a boy with brown hair and brown eyes. The boy was smiling with a little girl beside him, which she also had brown hair and brown eyes. They both looked so happy as they grinned at Jack. He let out a sigh, as he was reminded at the horrible accident that occurred so long ago, with him in his human form.

His thoughts were interrupted by a snore, which came from the person beside him. He arched an eyebrow and snapped his head towards the noise. Jack was greeted at the sight of Elsa, with a very messy braided hair, her mouth slightly open and a snore coming out of her lips. He stifled a laugh as he stared at the snoring girl. Jack scooted forward towards her and removed the blanket that was wrapped around her.

Her blue icy dress immediately came to sight and he furrowed his eyebrows at it. He placed his hand on the blue transparent cape, and let out a sigh. "This must be so uncomfortable." He muttered under his breath. Jack looked away and returned his gaze back at the sleeping Queen. Then suddenly, an idea came to his mind, as he pursed his lips together at the thought. "Fuck it." He said and placed his finger on the back of the dress, in an attempt to remove it from her.

"**Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you was beyond my control."**

…

**[a/n] Before you guys jump into conclusions, let me explain. I SWEAR JACK IS NOT GOING TO DO WHAT YOU GUYS THINK! I promise! *_* Thanks for the reads and the lovely comments/reviews! Keep 'em coming! :D**

**~ElsaW.**


	14. Oh, shit

❅Chapter Thirteen ❅

The once sky that was colored with orange like with purple was now slowly turning into a bluish color, signaling that the sun will come out soon. Most women, or otherwise known as mothers, would get up at this early and prepare everything to start the day, for their lovely husband and children. Castle staffs would probably drink their coffees and read the morning news like it's their daily morning routine. And right now, a royal meeting will occur this morning and our lovely queen hasn't wake up to greet the morning sun.

No, Elsa was still sleeping soundly on her bed, the blanket covering her body and half her face. With her arms under her pillow, and her hair in a mess like it had been ran over by a tornado. Then after a while, the sun shone on her opened window, allowing it to illuminate the Queen's face, earning a groan from her. She quickly placed her pillows on her face to block out the burning sun.

Elsa flipped to the other side of the bed, but only to find something blocking her. Furrowing her brows, she opened one eye and removed the pillow from her face. Once the pillow was removed, she was greeted at the sight of Jack snoring lightly in his sleep with his arms placed above her waist. Elsa opened both her eyes and froze; she looked down at her clothes and noticed that it wasn't the dress she wore last night.

Her eyes widen in realization and let out a scream as she covered her body with the blanket. Jack, however, was frightened at the sudden noise and came in contact with the floor. He let out a groan as he rubbed the back of his head, cursing under his breath. Jack opened his eyes and looked at the horrified Queen above him. He furrowed his eyebrows and looked at her like she was some kind of a crazy person.

But then, realization hit him in the head as he widened his eyes. "Oh no no. I swear this is not what you think." He explained as he climbed back up in the bed. "Then, what the hell is it?!" She shrieked and grabbed a pillow, throwing it in the process but he was fast and he quickly dodged the pillow. "Get the hell away from me!" She shrieked once more before she stood up from the bed and stretched her hands in front of her, in a defense manner.

Jack let out a chuckle as he shook his head in the process and crossed his arms. "Did you really think I would do _that _to you? Oh, please." He said as he advanced towards her in a threatening manner. Elsa took a step back and asked, "Then what happened?" He bit his lip and looked away from her. Then suddenly an idea came to his mind, and smirked at the thought. _'One little game won't hurt.' _He thought to himself and took a step forward to her. "Do you really want to know what happened?" He asked as a smirk made its way to his lips.

Elsa swallowed the lump on her throat as she shakily nodded her head. "Just tell me." Jack looked down at her feet then back up at her. "Well, you were really dirty last night Elsa." He whispered as he took another step forward to her. She felt heat rose to her cheeks as she stuttered out, "W-what?" Jack bit his lips to prevent himself from laughing at the flushed Queen in front of him. "Yeah. You kept saying my name in an unladylike manner."

Jack tsk-ed at Elsa as she widened her eyes in a horrified manner. "Oh God.." She whispered as she ran her hands through her messy hair. "Looks like you're not as innocent as I thought you were." He whispered as he smiled slyly at her. He was really trying his best not to burst out laughing at her actions. "What did you d-do?" She asked and clasped her hands together.

He shrugged and looked at her night gown, "Nothing much. Just a few strips here and there. You were practically begging, Elsa." Now, Jack was really trying his very best. It took all of his will power not to laugh right now, so he bit his lip and smiled at the red Queen. If it could be possible, Elsa felt even more heat rose to her cheeks that she felt all the blood from her body went to her face. She pursed her lips together and covered her flustered face with her hands.

"What e-else did I do?" She mumbled against her palms and luckily, Jack heard what she said. He let out a sigh as he tried to remember what happened, or trying to make another lie to make her even more flustered than before. "Well, you kept moaning my name and I had to stop myself from taking you right there." And that was the dirtiest thing Jack had ever said to Elsa, and he must say, he felt a bit embarrassed by it, but quickly shook the thought away.

Elsa removed her hand from her face, to reveal a very red-faced Queen. "I couldn't have done that." She said and furrowed her eyebrows at him; her face is slowly turning back to its normal color. "I know because it's me." She continued and crossed her arms. _'You just figured it out now?' _And once again, Jack fought the urge to laugh at the woman.

"Is this even true Jack?" She asked and a worried look was sketched on her face. "Oh, it's true alright." He replied and leaned back against the wall. "I don't know what got into you but you suddenly fell asleep, and like the gentleman that I am, I changed your clothes to something more comfortable." He continued and eyed the fabric that Elsa was wearing. He still remembered the time that he undressed the Queen with his own hands. Let's just say that Jack saw her bare body with her own eyes, minus the bra and her underwear. No, Jack wouldn't go that far.

"In fact, you should be thanking me. Otherwise, you'd have cramps or something." He muttered and let out a sigh. Elsa furrowed her brows even more and said, "Wait, you undressed me? And made wear this?" She gestured at her night gown with exaggeration. Jack rolled his eyes at her and replied, "Look, I'm not good at picking dresses but at least I changed your uncomfortable glittery dress. So just appreciate it and move on."

Elsa, was about to say something back at him, but quickly shut her mouth before their argument goes even further. She nodded and turned her back on him, looking at her clock. _7:50_ _am, _It read.

"Oh, shit." She whispered as she climbed off of bed and hurriedly grabbed her towel that was hanged on the wall. Jack seemed to notice her sudden actions and arched an eyebrow at her, "What's wrong?" He asked. "I'm late! I'm so late!" She exclaimed as she stepped inside the showers, stripping from her night gown and quickly turned on the shower. "Late for what?" Jack asked once more and climbed off of the bed.

"The meeting!" She said and hastily washed her body with soap, rinsed and washed her hair. "Oh." Jack replied and sat at the end of the bed, waiting for Elsa to come out. As soon as he heard the water turned off, he snapped his head at the opened door before him. And out stepped, Elsa with only a towel covering her pale skin, and her hair turned to dark due to the water, the tips dripping from her wet hair. Jack's eyes widen and immediately looked away, "Shit."

He bit his lip as he closed his eyes for a brief moment, trying to take the image of Elsa in a towel off of his head. "Shit." He muttered under his breath and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Elsa arched an eyebrow at him, "What?" She asked. "Nothing. Just hurry up." Jack said, in a stern voice and bit the insides of his cheek.

Elsa nodded and hurriedly picked a dress, her coronation dress and slipped it on. Fixing her hair in a bun, placing a crown on her head as she put on her shoes. She stepped back, to see herself in the mirror. Smiling in satisfaction, she nodded and turned to Jack, "I'm going now. Feel free to leave or sleep back." She said in a monotone voice.

Jack rolled his eyes at her and stood up from the bed. Went to the window, and flew off into the morning sky.

"**They don't know about us."**

…

**[a/n] jashdjashfhsa ;_; It was almost Jelsa sexy time ;) ahahah :p anywho, I wrote a new story! 3 please, do read it for me, okay? 3 okay. **

**TFIOS REFERENCE. WUT?**

**~ElsaW.**


	15. My fault

❄ Chapter Fourteen ❄

**I suggest you listen to Sia - My Love :) Trust me.**

The cold morning air with its harsh wind was blowing onto the busy streets of Arendelle, ignoring the protests and turmoil it was getting. And as the townspeople were busy doing their usual morning routine, some gathering wood for the winter, some were either fishing or building unfinished houses. The children, however, were just simply playing around the grounds, with their dolls, or their fluffy dresses, with a tiara placed on their heads.

And while the people were busy doing their things, in the castle of Arendelle however, was our Queen Elsa scrambling on the stairs, with her lavender cape trailing behind her. With her shoes clicking against the wooden floors, she ran to the dining hall as quick as her feet would take her. She furrowed her brows, as she ignored the questions she was getting from the guards and maidens as she was passing by. "This is all Jack's fault." She mumbled under her breath.

"**Yeah, that's right. Blame other people on this." **Her subconscious hissed at her. Pursing her lips together, she shook the thoughts away from her busy mind, as she continued to run towards the door that was only a meter away from her. She came to a halt once she was in front of the mahogany door, hesitating before twisting the door knob open. Elsa stepped inside and closed the door behind her with a soft thud, earning looks from the dukes and duchesses.

She cleared her throat before she walked towards the large chair that was empty, and sat down. Elsa shifted uncomfortably on her seat and placed her hands on top of the hard desk, watching as the dukes and duchesses nodded their heads at her. "Good morning, you're majesty." Duke Victor said with a stern voice as he stood up and bowed his head. Elsa nodded and gestured for him to sit down, and he gladly obliged.

The castle staff then stood up from his chair, earning a creak and cleared his throat. "Good morning Queen Elsa, and to everyone that is here in this fine morning. I hope you found your sleeps last night comfortable and pleasant, and the mattress was soft enough to sleep on." He said and looked at Elsa before returning his gaze back to the dukes.

"Anyway, now that our Queen is here, we may begin the meeting." He continued and sat down. Duchess Isabella stood up from her seat and grabbed the piece of paper from her pockets, opening it and shifted her glasses before speaking, "Queen Elsa, as you may have remembered, our last meeting was adjourned due to the fact that you walked out on us. So, we have a reason as to why another meeting was held. Next time, if you have something to say, speak up. Not walk out on us, where are your manners?"

Elsa flinched at the bitter words she was getting, and bit the insides of her cheeks. "Don't be so harsh on her, Isabella. Please note, that you're just a duchess and she's a Queen." She heard one of them speak up and turned to the voice. The person stood up from his seat and cleared his throat, before he smiled and said, "Greetings everyone. I am Duke William, from the Northern Isles, otherwise known as the Herstings Manor. And I am sent here to help the absence of a king, to help our Queen Elsa."

Elsa, once again, flinched at the word 'king' and tried her best not to snap at him, although he was being very polite and nice. Furrowing her brows, she cleared her throat to get the attention of the dukes and stood up from her seat. She clasped her hands together and said with a stern voice, "Before I say anything else, I would like to greet everyone a pleasant morning. I hope you enjoyed your stay here in Arendelle. Now, on to discussion, I think I made it loud and clear that I don't need a king here in Arendelle for I am capable of doing things on my own. Second of all, I don't need a man in my life. Sure it gets pretty lonely sometimes but time will fly by right? So, if you have any more questions regarding about the lack of 'kingness' here. I suggest you speak up."

Duchess Isabella almost instantly stood up from her seat and glared at Elsa, "So you're breaking tradition for the sake of yourself? You're breaking what your parents did, to satisfy your own self? How selfish can you be?" She said with venom laced in her tone. Elsa was taken aback to her sudden behavior but quickly spat back, "I'm not selfish. How dare you call me that, Isabella? Who are you to tell me what to do? If anything, you should be obeying me and my orders, for I am the Queen after all. And you are just a Duchess from God knows where. So I best you sit down and listen to me for once."

Gasps erupted inside the quiet room, with Elsa still glaring daggers at the Duchess. She didn't regret even one bit. People reached limits and Elsa just reached hers, she tried her best not to snap at the Duchess ever since the beginning of everything and now that she brought her parents to this mess, and calling her selfish? Now that was enough for Elsa to blow up and create a snow storm.

Duchess Isabella however was also glaring at the Queen as she bit the insides of her cheeks, "Then what are you doing now? If this isn't selfishness, then please enlighten me and tell me." She replied sarcastically and crossed her arms, placed it on her chest. Elsa let out an annoyed sigh and said through gritted teeth, "You want to know what this is called? It's called protecting myself from harm and danger. It's called being responsible and protective over my kingdom. And I'm not going to rely on others for this."

"Will you stop being selfish for once? You're just denying everything, Elsa. You're defying the kingdom's needs and tradition. If you're going to break tradition, you might as well be damned and anger our ancient ancestors that started all of this. I tried my very best to persuade you but you're too stubborn and you're pride is too high. I hope you're happy with your life. Have a good day." She said before she stormed out of the dining hall, with her heels clicking was the only sound from the room. The door opened and walked out, slamming the door behind her with a loud thud that echoed throughout the room.

Glares were given to Elsa, as Duke Victor also stood up from his seat and said, "Well, now that the Duchess Isabella just walked out on us, you're on your own Elsa." The dukes and duchesses stood up from their seats and nodded their heads towards her. Elsa, however, dropped her gaze down on the floor and scrunched her eyebrows. She heard the door slam shut and turned to the person beside her, to see the castle staff looking at her with pity. "If only you would just say yes."

Elsa looked away and let out a sigh, as she closed her eyes, listening to his footsteps slowly disappearing from her hearing range. She opened her eyes and looked around to see that she was left alone inside the room, with no one to talk to. She fought the urge to cry as tears were slowly building up on her blue eyes. She let out a shaky breath as she whispered, "It's my fault. It always was, and it will always be."

"Why am I such a failure? Why do I always break things apart?" She continued as she angrily wiped the tears away from her eyes. Elsa walked towards the door with blurry vision and twisted the door knob open, stepping out and closing it behind her with a thud. She quickly ran back to her room, her safe haven where everything is fine.

As she walked past the guards and maidens, she can't help but let a tear roll down from her eyes to her cheeks. The weather outside must be feeling her pain as the drizzle was slowly turning into rain, harsh rain. The winds were keeping up with its pace as it turned into a very sharp gust blowing mercilessly against the glass window, nearly breaking it into fragile pieces. Elsa took a turn to the stair and stumbled up to the halls.

Once she was there, she ran to her room, with a trail of ice behind her figure. "No, this can't be happening again." She muttered under her breath and stopped in mid-tracks. She was in front of her room, a blue door facing her with snowflake structures. She furrowed her brows and held the door knob, nearly freezing it but quickly opened the door, and shut it behind her, only to see a room filled with icicles sticking out of every corner.

She closed her eyes as she tried to control the overwhelming power inside her. Elsa suddenly broke out into sobs as she leaned on the door for support and slid down to the cold carpeted floor. She covered her face with her arms and whispered the words, "Where are you Jack?"

"**And in the end, we were all just humans.. drunk on the idea that love, only love can heal our brokenness."**

* * *

…

**Such a sad chappy :( hope you guys like it :D **

**~ElsaW.**


	16. I dare you!

❄Chapter Fifteen ❄

Furrowing his brows, he looked at the duo below him, as he examined their conversation with a cold glare plastered on his pale face. Jack had been watching at them for a while now, staring at their every movement behind the large trees that he was sitting at. "I'm scared, Bunny. What if we'll never see him again? This is all my fault." He heard Tooth said as she covered her face with her small hands.

"No, it's not your fault Tooth. Don't blame yourself on this please." Bunny replied as he wrapped an arm around Tooth in a protective way. Tooth, however shook her head in disapproval and let out a sob, with her face still covered with both of her hands. "I'm such a bad person, Bunny. I don't deserve anyone, not even you."

"Don't say that. We're going to make it through all of this okay? Just trust me." He whispered as he completely wrapped both her arms around her small figure, drawing her in for an embrace, which made Jack shudder in disgust. "I knew I shouldn't have come here in the first place." He muttered under his breath and stood up.

Just as he was about to fly away with the help of the wind, he heard Tooth said something that made his heart beat in pain. "I loved him, Bunny. I really did." Furrowing his brows, he clenched his knuckles tight and fought the urge to go down there and shout at her face. If she loved her, then why did she cheat on him? If she loved him, then why did she replace him? Especially to Bunnymund.

Rolling his eyes in disgust, he flew away from the scene occurring and into the light clouds on the morning sky. As he was flying back to Arendelle, to see his Queen Elsa, Tooth's words echoed throughout his mind like a tidal wave in the blue ocean, splashing him with much impact. He shook her voice away from his already tormented mind and diverted his attention back at the sky.

And soon enough, he can see the outline of the castle behind the clouds, and a smile made its way to her lips. He immediately went to Elsa's window, and placed his hand on top of the cold glass. He tried to push it open but it didn't budge even one bit, and instead he felt the cold seeping inside his body as he stared wide-eyed at the very frozen window.

Furrowing his brows, he once again tried to push it open, in which he failed again. Jack became worried with each passing second and looked for another entrance. He looked around the castle for an entrance but then he remembered his staff that was placed around his fingers. Smacking himself in the head, he went to the window once more and placed the prong of his staff on to the window, before pushing it to the window with much force, causing the window to break into fragile pieces.

Jack immediately went inside, avoiding the pointed glass that was left on the very bottom of the outline of the glass. Once his foot felt the carpeted-floor, he was greeted at the sight of a very frozen room filled with icicles pointing out of every corner of the dark and cold room, with a gust of cold wind swirling before him.

"Elsa! Where are you?" He yelled throughout the strong gust and placed her hand over his eyes. Narrowing his eyes, he looked around for any signs of the beautiful Queen, but to his avail, he didn't see anything or anyone through the freezing wind.

Suddenly, he heard a faint cry behind him. He snapped his head towards the voice and found a faint blue beneath the gust. Walking towards it, he clasped his staff tight on his right hand. "Elsa? Is that you?" He whispered and not long enough, he saw Elsa lying on the floor with her body in a ball and her arms placed around her body.

His eyes widen in realization and ran towards her. "Elsa!" He exclaimed and placed her hands around her back, leaning her up to him. Her eyes slowly fluttered open, revealing blood-shot blue eyes, with tears trickling down her freckled pale face. "J-Jack?" She stuttered as she let out a sob and buried her face on Jack's neck.

"Shh." Jack whispered to her ear as he wrapped his arms tightly around her figure, letting her cry on his shoulder. "Calm, down. I'm here, I'm right here. Don't worry." He said and rubbed her back, in an attempt to comfort her.

The snow that was falling from the ceiling had slowly disappeared in sight and dispersed into thin air, the icicles and spikes of ice stopped growing and the snow of gust was slowly getting smaller, until only a faint wind can be felt. Silence engulfed the two of them, with Elsa's quiet sob and Jack's constant rubbing on her back.

"What happened?" He asked her as he untangled his arms that were once wrapped around her. Elsa removed her face from his neck and let out a sob once more, before she replied, "T-the meeting. Everyone was.. blaming me for everything. And I just felt bad. Early in the morning, and my day is already shitty."

Jack let out a chuckle and cupped both of her cheeks, "Even when you're crying, you can still be funny and make me laugh. You really are one weird girl, Elsa." He said and stood up from the floor, leaving Elsa on the ground with her gazed down. Jack looked around the room, to see that everything was calming down.

"So, this is what happens when you can't control your powers?" He asked and looked down at Elsa, which she nodded in response. "Where were you?" She whispered under her breath, barely audible but luckily for Jack, he heard her. Arching an eyebrow, he asked, "What do you mean?" Elsa looked up at him with her blue eyes, with a hint of red surrounding her eye from crying and stood up from the floor.

"I asked you a question, Jack. Where were you? I needed you." She said once more before she took a step forwards towards him. Jack furrowed his brows and replied, "I don't know what you're talking about Elsa."

Elsa let out a sigh and looked away, "I cried out for you Jack. Didn't you hear me? I was crying for help but you weren't there for me." She swallowed the lump on her throat and fought back the tears that were threatening to fall on her eyes. Realizing what she said, Jack let out a breath and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "What'd you expect? That I'd be always there for you?"

She looked at Jack with a confused look on her face, "W-what?" She whispered and took another step towards him. "Elsa, you have to know that I'm not always there for you. We just met like a few days ago and what did you expect me to do? Hug you for eternity and love you like I mean it?" He spat, with venom laced on his words.

Elsa looked taken aback at his words and took another step, "I dare you. I dare you to say that again, Jack." She said, her voice cracked at the end as she covered her mouth with her hand. Jack snapped his head towards her and furrowed her brows. "Go on, say it. Say it like you mean it." She said against her palm and let a tear fall down from her eyes.

Jack let out a sigh and closed his eyes, "Not this again." He muttered under his breath and opened his eyes, looking up at her with his icy blue eyes. "Don't give me that look. Don't look at me like it's my fault, Elsa. You know very well that I'm only going to hurt you in the end, yet you still fall for me anyway. It's that what you're trying to do? You're trying to get me to admit that I have feelings for you? Well, it's not going to happen."

Elsa's breathing had gone rigid as she stared wide-eyed at the man in front of her. More tears sprung on her blue eyes, and swallowed the lump that formed on her throat. "I'm not t-trying to get you to admit anything, Jack. I'm just sick and tired of the feeling that nobody cares. Anna is far away from me right now and I thought you could replace her for a while. That's all I ever wanted."

She turned her back on him as she hastily wiped the tears away from her eyes. "I thought you were different, but I guess I was wrong.." She whispered under her breath. Jack furrowed her brows and clenched his jaw.

"Fuck this." He said and flew out of the window.

* * *

…

**[a/n] poor Elsie :( **

**~ElsaW.**


	17. It's not worth it

Chapter Sixteen

They say to love, is to be blind. To be oblivious about the series of pain that was to be brought after. The fluttery feeling, the heart racing, the hand sweating. To be in love, is to be happy. Then, how is Elsa not feeling all of these? And instead, she felt pain. The ache in her heart was unbearable.

Déjà vu

It felt like it happened all over again. The memory of her freezing her little sister's heart, flashbacked on her mind. She can just imagine the pain that Anna felt. So cold and full of agony. But it was nothing compared to her pain now.

Anna's pain was different and so was hers.

It was a completely different story. Anna- she was ignored by her one and only friend, best friend, and sister. After years of being shut out by Elsa, she eventually gave up on her. On the day of her coronation day, Anna felt happy again. She felt like herself again, and that was a good thing for her. She was like a little ray of sunshine to the castle after the death of her parents.

And so, the story goes on, with Elsa finally letting go of her sacred powers, discovering that her one true love betrayed her, and almost freezing to death. But somehow, after all the series of pain and adventure, she survived. And what's even better? She found the real and true love of her life-Kristoff.

Although this shows that you don't need a man, because your sister is enough. There is still this constant feeling deep inside your heart, full of deep longing. That lonely feeling, like there's this empty space- a hole, looking for something that may fill it with love.

And that just happens to be your soul mate.

The only person that can fill the empty void, the only person who can make you feel all better again. The only person who you will fall for everyday, The only person worth hurting for. And Anna had one. She had someone rather than her sister. And Elsa had no one.

See the difference?

And after Jack left her bedroom, the constant feeling of loneliness invaded her once again. That nostalgic feeling. It was déjà vu all over again.

Elsa let out a sob as she wrapped her arms around her knees, bringing it closer and burying her face on her knees. She closed her eyes as tears continued to fall down her pale face. Elsa pursed back her lips as his words kept replaying inside her mind, like a broken record. "Why?" She whispered to herself.

She was supposed to be cold. She was supposed to act like a Queen. But no, instead she let a mischievous and dangerous boy to occupy her mind and body. Her walls came crashing down on her, after years of building it.

He destroyed it, he broke everything.

And she was left with the ruins.

Letting out a shaky sigh, she removed her face from her knees, leaving a trail of dry tears on her dress. She stood up slowly from her balled position and walked to her bed with jittery legs. Elsa immediately collapsed on her bed after she sat on it.

"I don't know what to do anymore. He had it all, he almost had me. I wonder what would've happened if I gave in? Would it be more painful than this? Or will it just be the same?" She once again whispered to herself and turned to face the other side of the bed.

_Is it still even worth it?_

Is it still worth the pain? She already faced the consequences of her actions, so is it still even worth it to continue? After all, he would just only hurt her. He would just slowly kill her from the inside and outside. There was just only one sentence that could easily sum up all of this.

He wasn't the one.

No, he wasn't the one she's been searching for. There was no happy ending that was going to happen between them. Only a very tragic tragedy and maybe a sequel? She doesn't know. All she knows is that he's bad. Too bad for a woman like her.

Will she believe in him?

Will she _still_ believe in him?

After all he's done, after all what he said, after he left her alone, will she still believe in him? Believe in his existence? If she stopped believing, she wouldn't see him.

And that was a good thing. For her.

If she can't see him, she would move on. She could have a second chance at her broken life. She would have the chance to change herself for the better. And maybe, just maybe, she could find someone for her. Someone who would understand her and not hurt her. Someone who would gladly accept her for who she is.

_It's going to be tough, to stop believing in Jack Frost but it must be done._

And then what's next? Push him away from her mind forever? Come to think about it, how do you move on from someone? Hard, isn't it? Especially if that person is already stuck on your mind, if you and that person already made unforgettable memories. Especially if that person is your first love, first kiss, first at everything.

But luckily for Elsa, she didn't give her first kiss to the silver-haired man. She almost did, though. **Almost.**

Elsa let out a sigh as she faced the white ceiling with furrowed brows and blood shot eyes from crying. "It's not worth it anymore. He's not worth it anymore." She muttered under her breath and blinked, letting one more tear fell from her eyes. "I can't keep doing this, this has to stop. For good."

She lifted herself up from her bed and sat up, with her legs crossed and her hands wrapped around herself, she continued to think. "Maybe, this wasn't the time. Maybe we I fell in love at the wrong time and place."

She looked down at her thighs and let out a sigh, "Or maybe we weren't made for each other."

She stood up from her bed, almost falling from her shaky legs but quickly composed herself. Elsa walked towards the book that was placed neatly on her desk. The book that contained the information about him. Grabbing it with her small hands, she narrowed her eyes at the sight of it.

Elsa shook her head at it and threw it at the nearest garbage bin. Glaring at it one last time, she turned her back on it and walked towards the window. She grasped the handle and slowly closed the opened window, earning a small creak from it.

"Good bye Jack."

**. . .**

**[a/n] I'm super sorry for the long wait :( I hope you guys liked this chapter though^^ Please do vote, comment or review and add this to your faves :D Thanks!**

**Please follow my account on wattpad: cupid-x**

**It would be much appreciated :D Thanks.**

**~ElsaW.**


End file.
